The Middle
by WorldsApartx
Summary: My name is Lucy Gray and I've just moved to New Jersey for a fresh start. You see, my brothers form Connect 3, so I'm a target for posers and wannabees. This time, I plan on keeping my family secret... but how long will it last? T for language. COMPLETE.
1. Prequel

_This is my new fanfiction. Hope you like it. If you haven't read my work before, know that stories only continue if I get plenty of reviews and motivation. Thanks!_

_Updates coming soon, hopefully!_

_---------xx--------------------xx-----------------_

I'm Lucy Gray. I just turned seventeen last week; on January 8th.

I'm a normal teenager, really. I have exams coming up, once I join my new high school. I want to be a journalist one day, so I'm working myself pretty hard.

Me and my family just moved here, to Wykoff, New Jersey, for a fresh start. My last high school was ruled by the 'popular' crowd and the jocks, and I was an outsider until they found out about my brothers. Then they used me; for the parties and the concerts, mainly.

You see, I live with my three brothers; Nate, eighteen next month, Shane, nineteen, and Jason, who's twenty one. We live with my parents in a pretty, big house.

My brothers have always looked out for me, especially Shane, who I've always been closest to.

_It was my eighth birthday and I was running around outside with my friends, when I fell over on the gravel driveway. Blood trickled out of my new graze and down my leg._

_"Shane!" I cried._

_"Hey, Lucy Lu, it's okay, don't cry." Shane, ten years old at the time, rushed over and wrapped his arms around me._

_"It hurts!" I sobbed, wiping my tears on the sleeve of his jumper._

_He pulled me onto his back and gave me a piggyback into the house, where he covered my graze with a dinosaur plaster._

_  
"All better." He smiled. "Now, let's go back out and play."_

Shane had given me advice on everything as we grew up from going to highschool to dating, and he had always been there for me.

Then, one day, a record label heard my brothers perform at a music camp, called 'Camp Rock'.

When they were signed, my dad quit his job and became their manager, keeping them organised, whilst looking after me, as mom was away, starring as a leading role in a hollywood blockbuster.

Despite being in 'Connect 3', Nate and Jason remained the same big brothers they always had been. However, Shane was different...

_"We're gonna be a pop-rock boyband!" Shane told me, jumping up and down, his red electric guitar in his hands._

_"Really?" I faked a smile; my whole family were famous and talented and I was just a school student; I didn't want to lose my brothers to the evil musical business._

_"What's wrong?" My seventeen-and-a-half-year-old brother put his arm around me._

_"Nothing." I replied, looking down. "You guys will be great."_

_  
"Lu, tell me what's up?" His eyes met mine._

_"Promise me you'll stay grounded, no matter what." I told him, looking into his eyes._

_"What?" He chuckled._

_"Shane, please. Don't let fame get to you. Promise to be the brother you always have been."_

_He wiped away the tear that escaped from my eye. "I promise. Nothing will break us apart, okay?"_

Shane had broken his promise. He was now an nineteen-year-old arrogant rockstar. He loved attention from the ladies, but hadn't been getting much since becoming such an arsehole. He hardly ever spoke to me in proper sentences; grunts were usually the best I could get out of him. It made me sick.

I knocked on Shane's bedroom door, which was next to mine.

"What do you want!?" He hissed from the other side of the door.

"Erm.. you have mail." I replied, quietly.

"Just shove it under the door and get lost, would ya!?"

I slid the letter addressed to Shane under his door and walked down the hallway to my bedroom.

Once again, mom was away, filming, so dad was looking after me and the boys, whilst they recorded their new album in the record studio in town. Tomorrow is my first day at a new high school, and I just hope that maybe, this time it's different.

I'm Lucy Gray, I'm seventeen. My family are pretty big in Hollywood, but me? Well, I'm just stuck in the middle...


	2. First Day

_So, thanks for the reviews! I love them, dearly! Keep it up!_

_I am knackered... Monday night, I saw Jonas Brothers rock Wembley! It was the best concert I've ever been to, and probably the best night of my life!_

_My boyfriend dumped me on Friday, as he likes someone else, and I was heartbroken, but my heart was temporarily healed. The show kicked off with Demi Lovato, and she was amazing! Then, when the Jonas brothers came on, me and Beth (hi bethy h) got right to the front of the barriers._

_We managed to grab Joe (yes we touched Joe Jonas!!) and Joe sung "now my hearts in two and I can't find the other half" right into my eyes!!! And Kevin and Nick noticed us and smiled at us too, so that rocks; they know we exist!_

_And I was amazed when Mcfly came on- I was sooo surprised, but they were amazing! Danny sat on the end of the stage and was talking to us and gave us high-fives haha! Need to search "Jimmy Kimmel" on youtube and see if I was on tv last night.. and can't wait to see if we're in Demi's new music video!_

_Anyway, on with the story..._

_And by the way, Selena Gomez is who Lucy Gray looks like!_

_-----------xx------------------------xx-------------------_

I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror; brown tights and cardigan, chocolate brown boots, pink and brown tweed skirt and a baby pink vest top. My hair hung lose in brunette curls, and I had applied a little eye liner and mascara to emphasize my dark brown, Gray family eyes.

I smiled and grabbed my brown satchel, as I pulled on my chocolate brown coat and hurried down the stairs. Shane was slumped over the dining room table, falling asleep in his cereal.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

He grunted, so I walked over to the yellow post-it note on the fridge:

_Lucy,_

_Dad's taken us to the record company for a meeting- arsehole didn't want to come. _

_Have a good first day, and call if there's a problem,_

_Nate and Jason x_

I sighed; looked like I was walking to school.

I arrived at school twenty minutes early. Outside, it looked scary and pretty big, so I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. I hurried down the corner, before crashing into someone, dropping their books all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised, crouching down and helping the blonde boy pick up his books.

"No problem." He smiled as his sparkling blue eyes caught my gaze. "You know, I haven't seen you around before."

I stood up at the same time as he did. "Yeah, it's my first day... just moved here from Los Angeles."

He laughed. "Why on earth would you pick New Jersey over LA!?"

"I was fed up with the famous arseholes, and my family wanted a fresh start." I shrugged.

"I'm Tyler." He held out his hand.

"Lucy." I shook it. "Now, could you possibly show me where reception is?"

He led the way down the long, winding corridors to a building which was seperated from the others.

He led me inside. "There you go."

I walked over to the receptionist. "Hi, it's my first day."

"What's your name dear?" The receptionist looked over the top of her classes at me.

"Lucy Gray." I replied nervously.

"Here's your timetable and a map." She handed them over. "And just ask someone if you get lost."

"Thanks." I half-smiled, turning around. First up was homeroom.

Tyler looked at my paper and smiled. "Looks like you're with me. Come on, I'll walk you to homeroom."

"Now, today is Wednesday, and I have a feeling it'll be a good one." A bold, female voice said from behind the door marked '102.'

"I think Ms Green already started." Tyler told me. He knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Mr Appleton, what time do you call this!?" The round woman with grey hair frowned, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Sorry, Ms Green, I was just helping out Lucy." He signalled to me, so I walked in quietly behind him.

"Way to go dude!" A jock cheered from the back of the classroom, high-fiving his friends and winking at Tyler, who blushed with embarassment.

"Silence!" Ms Green turned to look at me. "Class, this is our newbie, Lucy G-"

"Just Lucy." I quickly interrupted with a smile."I'm Lucy."

A blonde girl in the corner started sniggering and whispering to the red head next to her. I rolled my eyes. I'd seen plenty of her type; my brother's called them "video girls."

Tyler walked over to his friends and sat down with them.

"So, Lucy, why don't you tell us about yourself? Where did you move from?" Ms Green smiled, sitting down at her desk.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I moved from LA."

"Yeah right." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Umm.. I live with my parents and brothers... I like fashion, acting and music." I looked over at Ms Green, hoping she wouldn't ask me to continue.

"Thank you dear." She turned to face the class. "Now, who would like to show Lucy around for the last few days this week?"

A girl with blonde curly hair's hand shot up in the air. "Me and Meghan will!"

Ms Green laughed to herself. "Okay, Bethany. Lucy, why don't you sit in that empty desk over there whilst I take the register."

Bethany turned to me and smiled. "Beth; future singer and actress!"

"If only." A petite girl with light brown hair turned round to face me, and laughed. "I'm Megz."

"And Ms Green has already introduced me." I laughed.

That lunchtime, I sat in the cafeteria with Beth and Megz and some of their friends; there was Jade, a bubbly brunette, Steve, the gayest person you will ever meet, and the shy, but intelligant Sarah.

"Hey Lucy. Having a good day?" Tyler stopped to ask me as he passed our table.

"Yes, thanks." I smiled at him and he walked off, returning the smile.

"Oh, Tyler soooo likes you!" Megz giggled, making me blush crimson.

"Come on, it's only my first day!" I frowned.

"And you've already pulled!" Beth laughed.

"Nice taste though... Tyler is soooo cute!" Jade grinned, Steve and Sarah nodding in agreement.

I bit my lip. "Well.. I haven't had a boyfriend before... "

"Are you serious!?" Jade gasped.

"Girl, you need help." Steve frowned.

"This Saturday, you're coming over and we are soooo making you girlfriend material!" Beth said.

"Yeah, we can hit the mall and then give you some perfect tips and watch some movies." Megz added.

"Would love to, but me, Steve and Sarah have work, remember?" Jade frowned.

"Then it will just be three of us. Are you in, Lucy?" Beth turned round to face me.

Of course, I wanted to make new friends and get to know them better... and this was probably just what I needed. However, as my family were going to be busy all Saturday, I decided to invite my friends around mine.

Megz drove a red convertible, which pulled up outside my house that Saturday morning. Beth budged up so that we could all fit in the front, and we drove to the mall.

"It's probably not as good as the ones in L.A." Beth said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm sure it's great." I smiled.

First up, the girls dragged me into JC Pennys.

"I know it's pricey, but the stuff is soooo cute! Plus, you need something gorgeous to wear to my birthday party next week!" Megz smiled.

"I have the money." I replied with a half-smile; mom had given me a load of cash, and Nate had also given me a little money out of his pay cheque as he had felt bad for not being around for me recently.

We walked into the junior's section.

"I'm in love!" Megz squealed, running towards a group of boys that looked about twelve.

"Tell me you're not serious." I frowned.

"The dress!" She grabbed a red dress off of a clothes rack.

"Wow, thank god you're sane!" Beth smirked.

Megz disappeared into a dressing room and came out a few minutes later. "How's this for a birthday dress?"

The red dress was a halterneck and was tight, flowing out over her hips and skimming the top of her knees. There was black netting under the skirt.

"It's really pretty." I smiled. "I think that's _the_ birthday dress!"

"So do I!" Megz squealed. "Now, Beth, you getting one?"

"I already have my purple one, remember?" She smiled.

"Oh right.. so just Lucy to sort out."

I blushed and looked around. "Do I have to get a dress?"

"Yes." They chorused. Megz changed out of her dress and set off around the dresses section with Beth.

I frowned and laughed at the frilly, girly dresses they held up, and shook my head frantically at the revealing ones.

"Oh, you're useless." Beth groaned.

Then I saw it. Midnight blue and strapless. It was the same shape as Megz's dress, only shorter and with a pale pink ribbon around the middle.

"Wow." I gasped, looking at it.

"Try it, try it, try it!" Megz pushed me into a changing room, and a few minutes later, I came out.

"Is it too revealing?" I asked, turning in a circle. It was several inches above my knees and it made my breasts look slightly bigger.

"No!" They both chorused. "It's perfect."

After a morning of retail therapy, we drove back to my house. We all collapsed on my bed, upstairs, with some pizza.

"How can you have no posters in your room!?" Beth asked, looking around as Megz flicked through television channels.

She stopped on "Hot Tunes TV."

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"_Shane Gray has stormed out of the recording studio after a worker brough him black coffee instead of white. Connect 3 have been really struggling with his recent behaviour.. will this tear the band apart?"_

"Arsehole." Megz hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... I know what you mean." I sighed, putting down my pizza slice. Suddenly, I didn't feel hungry anymore.


	3. Hiding

_So here's your update. Please tell your friends about this story; I love the idea but I would really love some more reviews! Love you all!_

_------------------xx---------------------xx-----------------------_

"Lu, we're home!" I heard Nate yell from downstairs.

"Is that one of your brothers?" Beth asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah.. hang on one second." I walked out of my room and hurried down the stairs.

"Good day, munchkin?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. My new friends are over." I replied.

"Oooh, I wanna meet them!" Jason grinned.

"I...er..." I looked at Nate for help.

"Dude, let's go watch some TV and keep out of the way." Nate half-smiled, leading Jason and my dad into the living room. Shane stormed through the door and into the office, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, and walked back up the stairs.

When I walked back into my room, Megz and Beth were reading a music magazine interview with my brothers.

"Lu, did you know what Connect 3 is actually Connect 4!?" Megz grinned as I walked over and sat on the bed next to them.

"What?" My heart raced; surely my brothers hadn't mentionned me, had they? She handed me the magazine and I read the interview:

_MusicMag: You're a brothers band, so we're guessing family is important to you?_

_Shane: Yeah._

_Nate: We are lucky to have such a caring family. Mum and dad help keep us grounded and our sister is really supportive and easy to talk to._

_MusicMag: How come we haven't seen or even heard about your sister before?_

_Jason: She's shy._

_Nate: She can be really talkative, depending on who she's with. She knows that fame and wealth is a tough world to live in, and just wants to keep down to earth._

_MusicMag: Will we ever meet your sister?_

_Shane: Dunno._

_Nate: I would hope so... she just needs to find herself... she's really talented and gorgeous, so I think she could probably do anything she wanted one day! I hope she'll be in some of our music videos, or even tour with us._

I sighed; Nate was so sweet and I was glad my name hadn't been mentionned, but I felt a little guilty that he had lied for me.

"It must be so cool being their sister!" Beth smiled.

"Yeah." I replied, a half-smile playing on my lips.

The next school week seemed to fly on by. Tyler hadn't been at school, so I hadn't been able to try my new flirting tips out on him, and Megz's excitement for her upcoming seventeenth birthday were building.

That Friday evening, I walked into my living room to find Nate sitting and watching television on his own.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down in my favourite arm chair.

"Gone to get a take-away. Dad just wanted to get Shane out of his bedroom." He replied, turning off the television.

"Oh." I replied, fidgeting until I was comfortable.

"Lu, can I ask you something?" Nate leant forwards.

"Sure." I smiled at my brother.

"Will you be in our new music video? We're shooting tomorrow and it would mean a lot if you were there."

"Sorry, I have a party."

"Not till eight. I saw the invitation."

"Well... I...don't know."

"Stop it." He frowned.

"What?"

"Don't you see, Lu, you're hiding behind some stupid mask... you're as bad as Shane!"

"How!?" I hissed.

"He's trying to be some grouchy rockstar by hiding all his good emotions... you're just busy trying to blend in and hide so you don't get any attention!"

"Well, surely it's good that I'm not an attention seeker?"

"Yes, but living behind a lie and hiding your true self isn't good either. You're an amazing person, but you need to stop being afraid of the users... there are genuine people out there, and they will only care how awesome you are... not who you're related to... I promise."

"You act way too old for your age!" I frowned.

"Please be in our video... and if you have to, say you won some stupid contest."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Well, think of it this way... you get to choose an outfit in wardrobe AND we'll let you keep it!"

I smiled, but inside I felt stuck. If people asked how I had managed to get in the video, should I tell them the truth? Nate was right; I had been hiding behind a mask, and now I was stuck.


	4. New faces, new places

_Oh, look, I've updated rather quickly. Aren't I good to you? Thanks for the reviews so far, but more would be good. And you could nominate me for the _OCRA (Official Camp Rock Awards)

_for this or one of my other camp rock stories if you want, hehe._

_Just message : _pyrolyn-776

_I now have a fringe... I stole Selena's old one, haha!_

_Lucy's outfit (remove spaces): http:// . com/ thats_just_way_we_roll/ set?id=9753693_

-------------------xx----------------------------------------xx---------------------------

My alarm blared out of my clock. It startled me so much that I managed to fall out of bed, landing on my carpet; I was thankful that I had decided against a wooden or laminate flooring.

I threw on my jeans, a hoody and my UGG boots and hurried downstairs to find my brothers and dad already eating their breakfast. I grabbed a slice of bread off of Nate's plate, so that he only had one left. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind, but I decided that he was just happy I had agreed to be in the music video.

"Your mom's home tomorrow." Dad smiled, putting some plates into the dishwasher. I knew that he missed her, and I hoped that now we were older, he would go away with her whilst she was filming, instead of moping around at home.

"Dad, we better get going." Nate said. "That way we can allow Shane the time to throw a hissy fit in wardrobe or make-up."

I laughed to myself, as Shane muttered something under his breath. I grabbed my bag and we left the house, climbing into the black jeep with blacked out windows; it remained hidden in the garage unless Connect 3 were out and about on business.

Outside the studio entrance were about a hundred screaming girls with banners, some of which, I recognised from high school.

"Welcome to a day in the life of Connect 3." Nate laughed as security guards pushed back the crowds so that the jeep was able to drive through the gates.

"But dude, it's like this everyday!" Jason said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Idiot." Shane mumbled, turning to look out of the window. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone out!" Dad said, opening the doors when the jeep stopped. "And Shane Adam, I hope to hear plenty of polite 'pleases' and 'thank yous' today!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and stormed inside, Jason and Dad hurrying after him.

Butterflies filled my stomach. "Er...Nate... what exactly do I have to do in this video?"

Sure, I had acted before, but not on camera, let alone in a music video that would be watched worldwide.

"Just mess about and have a good time, 'kay?" Nate smiled. I nodded. "You'll be awesome!"

I smiled as my brother hurried down the corridor, after the rest of my family. I walked slowly down the corridor, looking at the certificates and photos of music artists who used the studio a lot.

I sped up my pace, not wanting to slow down the video shooting. I walked into the room marked "wardrobe" on the door.

"Extras are in the studio." A blonde woman said, eyeballing me.

"I'm not an extra." I replied, frowning.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that one!" She laughed.

Nate walked past. "Clara, that's our sister Lucy... can you get her something stunning to wear please?"

Clara blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Let's find you an outfit, Miss Gray."

My jaw dropped as I followed Clara through aisle after aisle of clothes. We passed gym-wear, designer clothes, ball gowns, clothes from different eras and fancy dress costumes, before finally reaching a section labelled "modern rock and roll".

"You can keep the outfit you decide to wear." She smiled, turning around to face me. "Now, would you like some assistance?"

"I'm sure I can pick something, thanks." I replied, smiling back.

"Just call if you need anything, Miss Gray." She turned around and walked off with a colleague.

I turned around to see a petite brunette smiling at me. "You're Lucy Gray, right!?"

"Yeah." I smiled. I recognised her straight away.

"I'm Miley Stewart, a friend of your brothers." She smiled, shaking my hand. Of course, I already knew that; she was a singer and actress and Nate had had a crush on her for as long as I could remember. "Nate has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" I laughed. "Well I could say the same about you!"

She blushed. "Need help picking out an outfit? I've got time to spare."

I looked at her outfit; ripped black jeans, black boots, purple t-shirt and a waiscoat. "Sure, why not."

She started searching through the racks, and within a minute, she had picked out an outfit for me to wear; a loose purple top, black waistcoat, blue skinny jeans and black shoe-boots.

"You'll look hot." Miley smiled, handing over my new outfit.

I smiled, looking at my outfit in the mirror. Miley was right. I wanted to thank her, but she was no where to be seen. I left wardrobe and walked down the corridor, pausing outside an office when I heard shouting.

"I've told you, kid, you have to have looks and talent to be a popstar!" A man shouted.

"If you'd just listen to my demo you-"

"Come back when you have a manager and a make-over, and I might consider it. For now, beat it!"

A petite brunette hurried out of the office, slamming the door behind her, crashing straight into me. She dropped a folder and several CDs onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, holding back her tears.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, helping her collect her things together. "So, are you a singer?"

"I wish." She frowned. "But apparently I need a make-over first."

"Ignore him... he's a dickhead."

"I would, but I need to impress him to get the record deal!"

"Can I borrow one of your CDs? I may be able to help." I smiled.

"Erm... sure." She handed one over. "I'm Mitchie Torres, by the way."

"Yeah, you're in my biology class, right? I'm Lucy, the new girl."

"Oh yeah, you hang with Beth and Megz." She smiled. "You going to the party later?"

"Yeah, probably, you?"

"I don't know... my friend Sierra just moved away, and well, I don't want to go on my own."

"Well you can hang with me! I hardly know anyone, besides, Beth and Megz won't mind."

"Thanks Lucy." She smiled. "Better go and try not to get ripped apart by Connect 3 fans."

Good luck." I laughed. "See you later."

And with that, my new friend Mitchie disappeared off down the corridor, towards the exit.

"Miss Gray!" A voice called, hurrying towards me. "You're due in make-up."

"Okay." I nodded, hurring down the corridor after the red head. She sat me down in a chair as two make-up artists hurried over. One started putting foundation on my face whilst the other curled my hair; it was already curly, but the curls were being made bigger.

In half an hour, I looked as if I was ready to go to a premiere. I gasped, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I almost looked... good.

Nate hurried over to me. "Lu, you ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile.

"You look great... but I have something to finish off the perfect outfit." He smiled, attaching a silver chain around my neck. I looked at the silver plectrum-shaped charm which had the Connect 3 logo encrusted in diamonds.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Real diamonds." He smiled. "And, it has 'Lucy Gray' engraved on the back... it's the only one in the world."

"Thank you, so much!" I hugged my brother.

"Lu... can't breathe." He laughed. "And, we'd better get filming... could take a while."

The music video was so much fun; Miley and I danced about with the extras, as my brothers played "That's just the way we roll". It wasn't just a live performance, though; different takes were taken as the boys messed about with me and Miley, and of course, there was a dance battle against Hansen, who had actually agreed to come.

It was seven thirty when we finished. The day had flown by surprisingly quick.

"It's a rap!" The director shouted, and everyone cheered. A few people hurried over to my brothers to get autographs and photos. I gasped, realising the time, and rushed over to Nate.

"My party starts in thirty! I'm never gonna be ready in time!" I tugged his arm.

"I have an idea." Nate smiled, before whispering something to Clara, who was standing by in case there were any wardrobe emergencies; AKA, she wanted to stare at Shane for longer.

"If you could follow me, Miss Gray." She said, leading me out of the studio and back towards wardrobe.

"What are we doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"I hear you have a party starting soon, and need an outfit." She said walking through the aisles, stopping at a dresses section. "Pick a dress."

"But, I already have this outfit."

"I wouldn't complain if I were you... you're just lucky your brothers have money and fame to buy you these outfits." She pulled out a pretty turquoise strapless dress, which had white embroided flowers on it, and just skimmed my knees. "This is very you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Clara looked at the shoes, picking out some white strappy heels. "Perfect. Now you'd better go and change whilst the boys get ready to leave."

I hurried into the changing room and changed, putting my other new clothes in a bag with my scruffy clothes I had worn to the studio. Then I stepped outside, to find my brothers and dad standing and waiting for me.

"Will I do?" I asked, turning around.

"You look as fantastic as ever." Nate smiled as Shane shrugged.

"My sis is all grown up!" Jason pulled me into a hug.

My dad just smiled and handed me a camera. "You'd better take lots of photos for your mom to see. She'd be so proud."

Nate nodded. "And today, I don't think I've ever been prouder."


	5. Music and lyrics

_Update is here!! Will update when I hit 30 reviews, but of course, if you post even more than 30, I will make the next chapter longer!!_

_So, Michael Jackson has gone... one of my friends didn't believe me when I told him... it seems so weird, to be honest... his music was great, but he did screw up himself these last few years.. well Michael, R.I.P..x_

_-----------------xx----------------------xx--------------------_

When I arrived at Megz's party, about twenty people were already there, despite the fact that I was only fifteen minutes late. Megz and Beth hurried over to me.

"Happy birthday!" I smiled, giving Megz her present.

"Thanks Lu!" Megz hugged me. "You can take your sleepover stuff upstairs if you want."

I nodded, hurried up to Megz's room and then hurried back downstairs to the party.

Beth and Megz were talking to a few guys.

"Wow, Lucy, looking hot!" A guy from my biology class, called Drew, said with a smile.

"Yeah, what happened to the other dress?" Beth asked.

"I was working and didn't finish until late." I shrugged. "Had to pick it up on the way."

"Tyler will love it." Megz whispered, making me blush. The boys nodded and walked off as more guests arrived.

"How did your parents agree to this party!?" I asked Megz, shocked to see thirty-five teenagers roaming her house.

"I told them they needed a romantic break, and that I wanted a few friends over for a sleepover." She giggled.

"I hope your neighbours can keep a secret." Beth laughed. She bit her lip, nervously, looking over at a guy with dark brown hair. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some flirting to do."

"I better go mingle. Wanna come?" Megz smiled.

"I think I'll do some mingling myself... I wanna make some new friends." I replied. Megz hugged me and walked off.

"I'VE GOT ALCOHOL!" A senior shouted, walking through the door. I recognised her to be Megz's older sister, who didn't live there. She was clearly meant to be the chaperone for the evening, but she seemed to have brought several of her friends with her.

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Mitchie." I smiled as the petite brunette walked over to me. She was wearing jeans and a loose-fitting glittery top.

"Did you get to listen to my CDs?"

"Not yet... I've come straight from the studio." I laughed.

"So, do you have a record contract then?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"You are so lucky you got to hang out at the studios without being shouted at!"

"I was actually in the new Connect 3 music video." I confessed, nervously.

"Oh my god! That rocks! How did you manage that?"

"Long story." I laughed. Megz turned up the music and everyone cheered, dancing away.

"So, you're staying over later, right?" Mitchie smiled.

I nodded. "Sure am, take it you are too?"

"Yes... makes four of us!"

Megz walked over, carrying a bottle of blue WKD for each of us. "Drink up, girlies! And no, I'm not getting you drunk, I just want everyone to have a great time!"

I sipped at the drink, as did Mitchie, who looked a little nervous.

"Hey Mitchie." A blonde boy called Joe said, walking over and smiling at her.

"Hey, Joe." She blushed crimson, making me laugh.

"Lucy, do you mind if I borrow her for a dance?"

"No problem. Have fun." I winked at Mitchie and walked off.

The house was now bursting with about one hundred teenagers, some of which must have just come for the party. Megz's presents had been locked in the basement with all the valuables, and she was currently dancing with a guy from homeroom. Beth was chatting with some girls in a corner, and Mitchie was dancing away. Everyone was having great fun, but I felt bad.

Nate felt proud of me, but I was still hiding behind some crazy lie. I finished my WKD and left the empty bottle in the kitchen.

I walked upstairs into Megz's music room and sat down at the piano and began to play.

"_I'm losing myself, trying to compete_

_With everyone else, instead of just being me._

_Don't know where to turn, I've been_

_Stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways, instead of always being weak._

_I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay, 'cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways,_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me."_

"You are beautiful." A familiar voice said.

I jumped and turned around, closing the piano. "Umm... hi... Tyler.... what are you doing here?"

"Well you looked kinda upset... so... I kinda followed you up here... I swear I'm not stalking you!" He ran his hand through his hair, uncomfortably.

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

"That song was amazing." Tyler said, walking over to sit on the piano stool next to me.

Butterflies built up in my stomach. He was sitting just inches away.

"Really?" I blushed. "I just came up with it on the spot really.."

"Do you write and play your own songs then?"

"Only recently... I wasn't sure if I was any good."

"You should write more often." He smiled, his beautiful blue eyes locking with mine. Then he turned to face the piano and began to play.

"_No, Ive never seen the sky  
As vanilla as tonight  
and it's here I hold you close  
when I find when I close my eyes  
And it never ever fails  
The sun comes up the story dies  
And I don't know why."_

Every now and then, his eyes locked with mine, making me blush. Electricity shot up and down my spine as he continued.

_"Baby, that's all I need  
Someone like you, burning through me  
Oh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet, and you disappear  
Oh it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive, it's true  
I believe in you  
I believe in you."_

He stopped playing at looked at me.

"Now, that was rehearsed." I laughed.

"Nope." He shook his head and smiled. "Improvised."

"But it sounded so-"

"So did yours."

I blushed, looking down. "I guess we'd better go downstairs. I have some energy to burn off."

"You can dance with me then." He smirked.

We stood up and walked down the stairs as one of my favourite songs began to play...

"_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I can la, la, la l-la, la_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna, get, get, get what I want don't stop."_

The house was crowded with dancing teenagers. Some girls were snogging their dance partners, others were dancing so erotically that they should've been having sex with their clothes on! Others, such as my friends, were dancing sensibly with their partners. However, there were some same-sex groups just dancing and laughing together.

Tyler stopped walking when we found a spot.

"_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more."_

Tyler smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, placing his arms around my waist and we began to move in time to the music.

"_Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me."_

Tyler's friends cheered, making him shake his head at them. They all laughed and walked off to find their own dance partners.

"_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)"_

Megz looked away from her dance partner for a moment, just to mouth "told you so" to me. I blushed and looked up at Tyler, whose blue eyes were staring down at me.

"_I feel so untouched  
That I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much."_

He smiled at me, so I smiled back. I couldn't help but feel electricity jolt through me as he touched me. I felt like I was being electricuted, but in a good way. Every now and then, I looked away from Tyler, but I couldn't help that throughout the song, his eyes remained locked on me.

Some girls were dressed very much to a teenage boys liking, by being hardly dressed at all, but he didn't look at them or the other beautiful girls. He just looked at me. If I had believed in love at first sight, that's what I would call how I felt at that moment.

The song ended and a slow one began.

"Who's next in line to dance with you tonight then?" He laughed.

"You're the only one insane enough." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh, last time I checked I was perfectly sane.. and you, my friend, are the insane one for thinking I'm insane."

I stared at him. "It's ten o'clock... it's too late to confuse me."

I spent the rest of the night dancing away with Tyler; Megz's party finished at 11.30pm, so that the neighbours could actually sleep.

We had sung happy birthday to her, and now the last song was playing.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Tyler asked.

I felt nervous, but nodded. He took my hand and we walked upstairs. We opened a door to a bedroom, startled to find Jade making-out with a boy in one of them.

Tyler checked another room. "Yeah... let's not go in there!" He said, his cheeks crimson.

I laughed as we settled for our music room. I sat down on the piano stool, Tyler next to me.

"Tonight has been amazing." He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "It has." I laughed. "Surely, you could've told me this downstairs."

"Well, with my guy mates cheering me on, this would've been a lot less romantic." Tyler leant forwards and kissed me.

His lips were so soft against mine and made sparks fly through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed one hand on my waist and the other cupped my cheek. The kiss deepened ever so slightly, his tongue moving over my lips before entering my mouth.

A few minutes later, we pulled away from each other, breathless. My eyes fluttered open.

"Wow." I gasped, quietly. Tyler laughed, so I obviously had not done it quietly enough.

The music stopped playing downstairs.

I bit my lip nervously as Tyler looked into my eyes again. "So...."

"Lucy, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My eyes lit up in shock. "Seriously?"

"Well I did just have the best kiss of my life!" He laughed.

I laughed too. "I'd like that."

"Great.. maybe we can hang out... how about tomorrow?"

"Afternoon is good." I smiled.

"I can pick you up at three?"

"Sure."

"I'd better go.. the guys will be waiting..."

"Okay."

He leant forwards and kissed me just as amazingly as he had done the first time, before disappearing downstairs. I sat there in shock.

But then I realised. My mom would be home tomorrow. As would my dad. And my brothers. Was Tyler going to find out I was the fourth member of Connect 3?

-----------------xx----------------------------------xx------------------------

_Believe in me- Demi Lovato_

_I believe in you- Tyler Hilton_

_Untouched- The Veronicas_

_What do you think? Drop a review and let me know!_


	6. Connections

_Look what I have for you... AN UPDATE!!!_

_Maybe I will get 10 reviews for this one? The more reviews, the quicker the lovely planned-update will come along. Hehe. Love you all!_

_Oh, and my recent ex will be seeing me at a friend's pool party in a few weeks- __**tips on how to show him what he's missing/make him jealous would be great!**_

_Sleepover outfits (remove spaces): http:// www. polyvore. com/ sleepover_time_lt/set?id=9898910_

_Short, but I need reviews and boy advice is good too._

_-------------------------------xx------------------------------xx------------------------------------_

Megz's sister helped us clear up the house so that it was bottle free and tidy again by 12.30am.

"Well sis, have a good time." She hugged Megz goodbye before leaving us to our sleepover.

"That party rocked!" Mitchie beamed as we walked upstairs to the spare bedroom, which already had two single beds and one double in it.

"Yeah, best party ever!" I nodded in agreement, biting my lip so that my smile wasn't too big.

We had a group photo before all changing into our pyjamas.

"I'm gonna open my presents!" Megz jumped up and down, dragging the last sack into her room.

"You remind me of me as a kid!" Beth laughed as we all perched ourselves on the double bed.

We sat and "ooooed" and "awwwwwed" and laughed as Megz opened her presents. She had practically a whole new wardrobe, a load of new make-up and enough tolietries to last several years, as well as enough handbags to open a shop.

Finally, she got to our presents, which she had been saving specially for last.

"That's mine!" Mitchie grinned as a pink-foil-wrapping paper covered present came out of the sack. Megz tore open the envelope, quickly skimming through the card, with a smile on her face, before diving into the present.

She pulled out a book about Connect 3; it had only just been released this week, and I felt bad that I hadn't read it myself yet.

"Wow, this rocks! We can read it later!" She hugged Mitchie. "Thank you!"

Next up was Beth's present, which was in a pink and orange spotted gift bag, wrapped in a lot of orange tissue paper.

"I wonder who this is from..." Megz laughed, opening the card. She laughed at the message inside, as well as the stick-man drawings of the four of us admiring the present.

Then Megz dug into the gift-bag and pulled out another envelope.

Beth bit her lip, a grin forming. Megz looked confused and carefully tore open the envelope before letting out a high-pitch squeal.

"What?" Me and Mitchie chorused, curious.

"Four tickets to see Connect 3 this time next week!" Megz squealed, jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD!" Mitchie screamed, joining in the excitement with Beth.

"I'm sorry it's row 11, but it's the best I could get... stupid bitchy Amy and her friends got front row." Beth pouted.

"This still totally rocks! I love you Bethy!" Megz hugged Beth.

They looked over at me so I grinned and let out a cheer. We all laughed together and Megz picked up her final present, which was in turquoise and black floral wrapping paper.

She carefully tore it open and gasped at the Connect 3 t-shirt laid out on the wrapping paper.

"How have I NEVER seen this before?" She asked, looking at me.

"It's not being released until next month... that one has todays date on the label, so you'll always know you got it before anyone else." I smiled.

She picked up the t-shirt and the second part of her present fell out. "The NEW CONNECT 3 ALBUM!!!"

"That isn't out till Monday!!" Beth gasped.

"AND IT'S SIGNED!!!" Megz jumped up and down.

"Oh my god, how did you get it signed!?"

"She's in their new music video... she came straight from the shoot today." Mitchie smiled.

Megz and Beth both turned to face me. "Oh. My. God. How did you get in that!?"

My cheeks burnt red and I shrugged. "Um... connections, that's all."

"I'm so wearing this for the concert!" Megz hugged the t-shirt to her. She walked over to her CD player and put on the new CD. We all moved along to the music.

"So... let's play a good game of truth or dare... but I'm thinking we cut the dares." Beth grinned.

I laughed. "So, really, it's just truth, huh?"

"Okay, so I'll say a subject or question and everyone in the group has to answer it." Megz said, sitting back on the bed.

Mitchie and I nodded.

"Okay..." Megz grinned, wickedly. "What happened tonight? And I want every single detail!"

Beth bit her lip as we all turned to face her. "Well.... Jacob and I danced a lot.... and we.... kinda kissed.. but it was only a peck."

"Are you sure?" I asked her with a giggle.

"Yeah." She blushed and looked down. "He wasn't ready for a proper kiss."

"Awww, that's cute." Mitchie smiled.

"Okay... Mitchie!" Megz turned to face her.

"Joe and I just danced, I'm afraid." She shifted, uncomfortably. "And he's quite an awkward dancer too."

"His moves aren't as good as his looks, huh?" Beth sighed.

"I guess not."

"Lu... now, you and Tyler were getting on nicely." Megz stuck her tongue out at me as I blushed crimson.

"I...er..."

"Spit it out girl!" Beth laughed.

"Tyler sang to me..."

"L.O.L! What!?" Megz stared at me with confusion.

"I went up to the music room, just for breathing space; I was getting a lot of stares and it was bugging me... so I went there and wrote a song, singing it as I played it on the piano... Tyler was concerned and came in... and then he made up a song and sung to me."

"Wow." Mitchie gasped.

"Yeah, that's so cute!" Beth cooed.

"Then what?" Megz turned to face me, a big smile on her face.

"We came downstairs and danced until the last song was playing. And then we went upstairs, back to the music room so he could talk to me in private."

All three of my friends leant towards me, as if they were on the edge of their seats. "AND..."

"He kissed me."

"WHAT!?" They all squealed.

"What kind of kiss?" Megz giggled.

"A proper kiss?" Mitchie asked, leaning towards me.

I bit my lip and nodded.

Beth turned to face me. "With tongues?"

I nodded again, feeling my cheeks burn up.

They all squealed.

"Oh, you so made out with Tyler tonight!" Megz beamed.

"And I'm no longer single." I added.

They all gasped.

"Told you so!" Beth laughed. "Now, Megz, what about the birthday girl?"

"Well... like Mitchie... we only danced." She blushed, looking down. "I think Lucy has the best gossip of the night! Now, anyone want some ice-cream?"

"Me!" We all chorused before giggling like young school-girls.

"Mitch, wanna come help pick a flavour?" Megz asked. Mitchie nodded and the two left the room.

Beth turned to face me. "So, you're just Lucy, huh?"

I nodded a little confused.

"Lucy Gray." She stated.

I shifted, uncomfortably. "Um... yeah."

"And you happened to be in a Connect 3 music video today, and just happened to get hold of two unreleased items, one of which was signed."

"Connections." I stated, simply.

"And you happen to be wearing a Connect 3 logo necklace that, as far as I'm aware, is not available anywhere."

"Connections."

"You have the signature brunette curly hair and dark brown eyes and you look like an actress with the last name Gray."

"Coincidence."

"Your family have never met us, and you never talk about them, like there's a big secret or something."

"They're busy."

"Lucy Gray, will you please just admit that you are the fourth member of Connect 3!"


	7. Good deeds

_Wow thanks for the reviews and story alerts- and hello new fans!! Keep those reviews coming._

_  
And a special thank you to __**xox-shopaholic-xox**_ for the boy advice- it may just work!! And I'm not quite over him yet which totally sucks!!

-------------------xx-------------------------xx---------------------

"Lucy Gray, will you please just admit that you are the fourth member of Connect 3!" Beth frowned.

I took a deep breath and looked down. "I...er...yeah... I am."

Was this the end of my secret life? Two weeks and the secret was already out. It was a new record.

"So why the crazy lies?"

I looked up at Beth. "You don't understand what it's like... the past two schools I've been to... well, I hardly had any friends, and then the secret came out and everyone was using me to get to my brothers, to get to the freebies, the free tickets and so on. I just wanted to fit in for once and not be popular because of family blood."

"But we're your friends."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to trust people!? My last boyfriend, you've heard of Jake Ryan, right?" Beth nodded as I continued. "He wasn't famous until he became best friends with Nate... he just wanted female attention and the chance for scouts to notice him. Now he's an actor... even my best friends turned against me, just to be popular."

Beth looked down. "But this is New Jersey, not LA... things are different."

"It might be less wealthy and it might not be bursting with stars, but the people are still the same... you know, half the people at school would rip me apart if they found out."

"I guess... did you tell Tyler?"

"No, and he's coming round tomorrow and I'm totally stuck! He can't meet them, especially with Shane being a complete arse! Are you gonna tell the others?"

"Nope, because it's your choice. But, really, they would understand and I know they wouldn't act on it."

"I'll think about it." I shrugged. "But for now, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Beth half-smiled.

"So, guys, what did we miss?" Megz asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothing." I replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, Lu was just telling me what an amazing kisser Tyler is!"

I got home from the sleepover about 11am the next day.

"MOM!" I squealed, jumping on my mother as I walked through the door, dropping my rucksack and party dress on the floor.

"Hey, sweetie, guess you missed me, huh?" She hugged me tight. "Well don't worry, I have some time off to spend with you guys, and then there's the premiere in a few months time... so what did I miss?"

My mom picked up my dress and carried it into the living room, hanging it on the door.

"Not much... school has been cool, and it was my friend Megz's birthday yesterday so went to her party and slept over."

"It's a very pretty dress." She smiled. "I bet you looked stunning."

"I can show you some pictures later." I replied. "I actually got it from the studio the boys were filming their video in."

"How was the shoot?"

"Really good. I met Miley Stewart and she's really nice. It was a pretty fun day."

"So, are you gonna be more involved with your brothers then?" She looked hopeful.

"I don't know, mom... it's tough... and really, I hate being the one without the talent."

"Oh, honey, you're very talented, don't you worry... you just need more confidence, that's all." She hugged me. "So... have we met any boys?"

I blushed crimson. "Maybe..."

"What's his name?"

"Tyler. He's in my homeroom. He's a musician."

"So, he's the reason behind the pretty dress... did he like it?"

I nodded. "He asked me on a date last night."

"Really!?" My mom grinned. "When?"

"This afternoon... he's picking me up at three." I watched my mom's smile widen. "But please behave yourself... it's probably tough enough finding out my family are all really famous, let alone with dad firing twenty questions at him!"

"We'll keep out the way, don't worry." She replied. "Now, let's see some photos from last night then."

I opened up my laptop and signed into MySpace. Miley had already added me, so I quickly accepted her and clicked on Megz's photo album of last night.

The first picture was of me and Mitchie.

"New friend?" Mom asked.

"That's Mitchie.. she wants to be a singer.. I have her demo CD and I was gonna get Nate to listen to it and give some feedback."

My mom nodded. "That's sweet."

The next photo was of us, Beth and Megz. Then they continued to have photos of everyone in their little groups at the party. I froze at a picture of me slow-dancing with Tyler.

"Is this Tyler, then?" My mom stuck her tongue out at me as I blushed and nodded. "He's quite cute!"

"MOM! He's old enough to be your son!" I frowned at her.

"Hey!" She pouted. "Well you make a lovely couple."

I smiled at this picture; I sort of agreed. Tyler in his navy pin-striped shirt and faded jeans and me in my turquoise blue dress. I was going to have to print some of these photos off later.

I came to the end of the photo album. "Mom, I have some more, but I'll download later... right now, I have a date to get ready for!"

"Do you know what you two are doing later then?"

"No idea... was thinking girly and casual?"

"Call if you need help, sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek and walked upstairs.

I passed Nate's room, hearing Stevie Wonder blaring out of the open door.

"Hey, bro." I smiled, peering through the door.

He laid on his front on his bed, chewing on the end of a pencil and staring at the notebook in front of him.

"How was the party?" He asked, looking at me with a smile.

"It was good." I replied with a smile. "Um.. Beth found out about you guys."

"Did you deny it?"

"Nope, but I haven't told anyone else yet, and I'm trusting her not too."

He shook his head. "Don't let yourself fall in too deep, will you?"

"Well I was gonna ask a favour...or two?"

"Sure... but only if you promise to come to a few concerts."

"Well, easy.. I have row 11 seats to your concert on Saturday."

"You could've got front row you know." He frowned. "Or backstage."

"Beth bought Megz four tickets for her birthday, so we'll do it this way, I think... just wondering, if we could get meet and greets? I know the girls would love it!"

"Sure, no problem... come after the show, and we might like them enough to invite them to the after-party too!"

"Thank you!" I beamed. "Just no calling me 'sis' right now, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine... what's the second favour?"

"My friend Mitchie.. she really wants to be a singer.. could you listen to her demo? I'm no good at telling the difference between open-mic-night-material and number-one-singer material." I threw him the demo CD.

"Sure, I'll listen to it in a moment."

"Thanks Nate! You're the best big brother ever!"

He smiled. "Well with Jason chasing birds around the garden and Shane in a constant bad mood, I find that very easy to believe."


	8. Views

_Next chapter as I love you all muchly!!! Keep up all the reviews please!!_

_Going to the beach with Bethy tomorrow as she's off the chain._

_And then the two of us, Megz (who rocks) and Jenny (woot) are all going to Thorpe Park next Wednesday... can't wait to ride SAW. No hands? Sure!_

_------------------------------xx-----------------------------xx-----------------------------------_

I applied a final coat of mascara to my eyelashes and stood back, admiring my appearance; blue skinny jeans, teal tank top and my teal Abercrombie button-down sweater wasn't bad for a casual date. I tucked my Connect 3 necklace under my jumper and slipped on my long, chocolate brown suede boots, hurrying down the stairs to answer the door.

Too late. Tyler was standing outside, Shane staring at him.

"What do you want?" Shane hissed.

"Um... I'm here to pick up Lucy." Tyler replied, awkwardly.

"Hi, Tyler!" I smiled, rushing to my brother's side. Shane glared at me, his hair wild and curly, covering one side of his face; he had clearly just got out of bed. Lazy sod.

Shane groaned and walked into the living room, hissing "Don't do anything stupid" to both of us before he left.

"He can talk." I muttered.

"You look beautiful." Tyler smiled at me, making me blush.

I laughed. "It's only a casual day look... nothing compared to my party dress last night."

"But you still look amazing."

"Thank you....So, where are we off to?

"It's a surprise." He winked and walked down the pathway.

"Bye, I'll be home by ten!" I shouted to my family, shutting the door behind me.

"Ten the curfew?" Tyler asked, opening the passenger door of his car for me.

"Yeah.. mom's rules now she's back from her business trip." I laughed.

"No problem... I will bring you home in one piece."

We drove for thirty minutes, chatting away.

"So, how come you haven't been at school recently?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Well, I was helping my dad finish his new project."

"Oh?"

We drove through a gate, which was open by a security guard that saluted at us. Tyler drove into a parking space.

He smiled, getting out of the car. "We're here."

I opened my passenger door, buttoning up my coffee-coloured coat. "Where is 'here' exactly?"

He took my hand and we walked into an office. A middle-aged man with blondey-grey hair stood up as we walked in.

"Is this Lucy?" He asked Tyler. My boyfriend nodded with a smile.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Zack, Tyler's father." He shook my hand.

"Hey." I smiled.

"So, son, told her the surprise yet?"

Tyler looked at me and smiled. He walked me over to a window. "Welcome to Thrill Island."

I gasped, looking out at all the theme park rides. This was crazy. Rollercoasters towered high with plenty of steep drops and loops, water flowed down a log flume, carousels, love boats, ghost trains and every ride I could think of.

"Woah... so this is the project you were working on!?"

He nodded. "Sure is... my dad has been building it for months... we opened it on Friday, and today it's specially reserved... just for the two of us."

"Wow!" I gasped.

An employee, dressed in a yellow t-shirt with the theme park logo on it, walked into the room. "I am here to run the rides for you. Where would you like to start?"

My eyes lit up like I was a little kid again. "This is so cool!" I turned to Tyler and then his dad. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. Have fun kids, and I'm here if you need me." Zack smiled.

Tyler took my hand and we followed the employee, Jim, out of the office and into the theme park. "So, which ride first?"

I looked at the biggest rollercoaster, which was named 'Adrenaline.' The drop must've been at an angle of nintey degrees.

"How about that one?" I pointed.

"Oh, if you think you can handle it!" Tyler smirked, grabbing my hand.

"I think the question is, can _you _handle it!?"

Jim laughed as we walked up the V.I.P ramp and into the building. The lap-bars were pulled down for us, and Jim checked them several times. Then the engine started and the train started to incline.

"Scared?" Tyler stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, really scared." I replied, pouting.

"Want me to hold your hand?"

We reached the top and the train hung, facing the nintey degree drop.

"Oh, I prefer not to hold on." I smirked, letting go of the handles and just hanging in my harness. The train was released, speeding downwards, before inclining into a loop, followed by another loop.

"WOOOOO!" I cheered, still not holding on as the train continued around the track.

Tyler laughed, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Woah!" I gasped when we reached the end.

"Want to go on again?" Jim asked us.

"Maybe later." I replied with a giggle. "I think Tyler needs to recover."

"I'm fine." He replied as the harnesses released us.

"You look a little pale." I stuck my tongue out.

"Nah, I'm good."

Jim showed us our photo from the ride. I cracked up. Tyler looked absolutely terrified.

"Awww, were you scared?"

He shook his head. "Oh, I was just acting... going along with the ride."

I laughed. "So, where to now, then?"

"How about we go on the log flume and you sit in front so I can laugh at you this time." Tyler took my hand and led us off to 'Wet and Wild.'

"You do realise it's the end of January, don't you?" I asked as we got into a log.

"Yeah."

"And that it's meant to snow tomorrow... so I'm guessing it's pretty cold."

"Scared of a little water?"

"Of course not!"

After going on all of the rides, we sat at the top of the ferris wheel, eating hotdogs for out dinner.

"Wow, the view is amazing." I said, looking around. It was getting dark, so you could only see twinkling lights spreading for miles and miles. I nibbled at my hotdog.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool... I'm pleased with mine and my dad's work."

"Is that what you want to do as a career then?"

He shook his head. "No... I want to be a musician... I just wanted to help my dad fufill his dream."

"You'd be an amazing musician." I smiled.

"Which reminds me... I have a gig on Saturday... do you wanna come?"

I bit my lip and frowned. "Really sorry, but Megz got tickets to see a band for her birthday, and I promised I'd go... I'll be there for the next one though, I owe you."

"No problem." He shrugged. "So, your brother seemed a bit pissed off? Do you two not get along?"

I took a deep breath, breathing out and watching my steam drift through the cool night air. "We used to be really close.. but now he's just arrogant. My other two brothers are as sweet as ever, though."

"I used to be able to tell my brother everything, but he's grown up and we drifted away a bit. His girlfriend, Kayleigh, is closer to me now."

"It's so hard... Shane just seems to have drifted away a bit. I just wish I could have my old big brother back."

"Well he's still in there somewhere... you just have to find him."

I got home five minutes before curfew. Tyler had kissed me goodbye and won me a teddy bear, which I was still holding tight. There was no one downstairs, so I walked up the stairs and over to Nate's room.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Went for a romantic meal." Nate smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let them know you followed curfew... did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was amazing."

Jason walked over to us. "Yo, Nate, want me to thrash you at Guitar Hero again?"

"You didn't thrash me last time... you won by two points." Nate frowned.

I laughed, leaving my brothers to settle their differences over a video game.

I walked past Shane's door just as a blonde girl slipped out.

"Hey, you must be Shaney's sister." She said with a squeaky voice.

I nearly gagged at the nickname. "Erm... yeah."

"I'm Lisa... you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on... Shaney is my boyfriend." She turned and walked off down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what the last twenty girls said."

"Can I help you with something?" Shane hissed, buttoning up his favourite shirt.

"Oh, I'm fine, man whore." I replied, walking back to my room.

Tyler had to be wrong. The old Shane definitely no longer existed.


	9. Trying times

_Here's your update... sorry Kevin fans but...._

_CONGRATULATIONS KEVIN AND DANIELLE! THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!! AND TO FLY TO SEE HER AND DESIGN A RING, WOW! KEVIN, YOU OLD ROMANTIC!!_

_So keep up the reviews... me, Bethy and Megz are off to Thorpe Park on Wednesday!!_

_And just tomorrow and 2hours on Tuesday of college left till summer!_

_----------------------------xx----------------------------------xx--------------------------------_

I walked down the corridor with a bright smile on my face the following Wednesday morning. I was wearing a new long-sleeved purple smock top, skinny jeans, a beaded necklace and my brown UGG boots.

As I approached Tyler's locker, I spotted a skinny blonde leant against it. I frowned.

"Hey, Lu!" Mitchie pounced on me from behind. I continued to stare at the blonde who was now chatting up _my_ boyfriend.

"Who is _she_!?" I hissed.

Mitchie frowned. "Tess Tyler, back from her one month vacation... she's always had a thing for Tyler."

I turned to face my new best friend. "What!?"

"Oh, don't worry, he hates her, and this is just a case of deja vu... just watch and listen..."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Tess, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested!?"

"But my surname is your first name... it's destiny."

"No, it's just an annoying coincidence. Please get it into your head that I don't like you!"

"I always get what I want." She tossed her hair over her should and walked off. Tyler frowned, before turning to face me.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled, walking towards me.

"Hey." I blushed. He kissed me on the lips as the bell rung.

"Um... homeroom..." Mitchie mumbled, walking off to her homeroom.

To my dismay, Tess was in my biology class last period. I frowned at her, before sitting down next to Mitchie.

"Ignore her and she'll let you be invisible." Mitchie whispered.

"Yeah, would work if I hadn't pulled her life-long crush."

The teacher came into the room and looked at me with a bright smile that worried me slightly. "Lucy Gray, you're needed in the headmistress' office."

I stood up, biting my lip, nervously.

"She changed her last name to sound like she's married to Shane... pathetic." Tess giggled as I left the classroom. I gagged. Married to my arsehole brother? Ew!

I hurried to the headteacher's office, my pulse racing as my mind filled with thousands of "what if..." ideas.

"Miss Gray." My headmistressed grinned another stupid fake smile. I looked over at the brunette teenager in sunglasses and a baseball cap.

It was Shane and as usual, he was frowning. "Nate's in hospital." His words were cold and harsh.

"You're welcome to have a few days of school if the news isn't good." The headmistress told me.

I nodded and followed Shane to his car. My pulse raced as we drove to the hospital.

"W... what happened?" I choked out, holding back the tears in my eyes.

"Fucking idiot fainted when we were rehearsing. He screwed up big time."

I glared at Shane. "He screwed up!? What about you!? Are you proud of what you've become!? A fucking heartless jerk that is complaining because his little brother is in hospital!" I watched as Shane's grip on the steering wheel tightened as we pulled into the hospital car park.

"I didn't screw up... he ruined our-"

"Shut up! I don't give a shit what you say! I hate you!" I screamed, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. I hurried inside to see Nate.

I got to Nate's room to find Jason sitting outside, sobbing.

"Jase." My brother stood up and I hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to do... I don't understand what the doctor is saying." He mumbled, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll find out, okay?" I released him from my grip and wiped away his tears before walking into Nate's room.

He lay fast asleep, plugged into a drip and a heart monitor. I watched as his chest slowly rised and fell, rhythmically. A doctor stood over him, writing down the readings on the heart monitor. I was used to seeing this sort of thing on TV, but not in person... not to Nate.

"Can I help you?" The doctor asked. She half-smiled at me.

"I'm Nate's sister, Lucy." I replied, nervously.

"Have you tried your parents?"

"My brother, Jason, has several times... they're in France and he can't get hold of them right now, but I'll try again soon."

"Okay... would you like me to explain how your brother is doing?"

I nodded; what a stupid question, and what a stupid sympathetic smile to go with it.

"Your brother fainted and has a very low level of insulin in his body... I'm afraid, he is diabetic."

I gasped. "Nate..."

"He will be able to continue performing, but will need to inject himself daily. He may occassionally experience tiredness and nausea."

"When can he come home?"

"Well he seems to be improving. Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you doctor." I said as the doctor left the room.

My phoned bleeped as I recieved a text from Beth.

_Hey, Lu, is everything okay? B x_

I quickly replied.

_Nate's in hospital. He's been diagnosed with diabetes...can't get hold of mom and dad, Jase is a mess and Shane's being an arse again. May not be in school tomorrow. L x_

She texted back.

_Aww, I'm so sorry... hope he gets better soon. B x_

"Lucy?" A croaky voice said.

I looked up. "Nate! You're awake!" I ran over and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when you were rehearsing."

"Damn." He frowned. "Did the doctors say why?"

I nodded. "I'm really sorry, Nate.... you have diabetes."

"No!" He shouted. "I can't have!"

I took his hand and held it tight. "It's gonna be okay... we'll all help you through this."

"But what about our career?! And the fans! What about all my lovely fans!?" Tears filled his eyes.

"The doctor said you can still perform... you just need to be careful and take the medication."

"But on tour, that's so hard.. my fans won't understand... they don't even know what it is!"

"Well then, why don't you tell them about it? I know they'll listen to you." I suggested with a half-smile.

My brother's eyes lit up like there was an idea. He wiped away his tears. "You always know what to say... in fact, Lu, you always know."

"Well it's true.. they might even help others."

"Maybe you're right... but I might need your help with all of this."

"I'll always be here, willing and happy to help." I laughed, like I was a cheesey-shop-assistant.

That night, I fell asleep at Nate's side after a long talk with him about how we were going to cope and raise awareness at the same time. When I woke up, Shane and Jason had gone to a press conference to tell everyone not to worry about Nate's "collapse" and that he would be speaking to them soon.

"Morning." Nate smiled as I opened my eyes. I sat up on the sofa and looked at my brother, who was eating some cereal. I nibbled at the toast on the plate in front of me.

Then my phone began to ring. _Mom. _

"Hey, mom."

"Sweetie, I just got your message. We're about to get on a plane. How's Nate doing?"

"He's fine. He'll be out of hospital this afternoon so you really don't need to rush back."

"But honey, it's a lot to handle."

"Mom, I can do this, don't worry."

"Can I talk to Nate?"

I handed the phone to my brother.. "Hey mom... I'm fine... I have medication and Lucy is looking after me really well... no... seriously, I feel fine... don't rush back... enjoy yourself... I'm in safe hands... okay... love you... bye."

He handed me back my mobile. "They're staying put until tomorrow night. I think, with your help, I can get through this."

I smiled. "I believe in you."


	10. Believe

_It's.... UPDATE TIME!_

_But first, my dear friend Bethy has a lovely camp rock story: http:// www. fan fiction. net/s/5173214/1/ Complicated_Lives_

_Delete the spaces and please check it out- like mine, tis an original idea and I am sure you are going to LOVE it!!!_

_Concert outfits are on polyvore (remove spaces): http:// . com/connect_concert/ set?id=10131803_

_-----------------------------xx-------------------------------xx-------------------------------_

Nate came home that Thursday afternoon. We went out and bought some books on diabetes and we learnt how to give him his daily injections, as well as measure his blood sugar levels.

"Hey, Lu." He said, flinching as I helped him inject himself for the first time.

I pulled out the needle, feeling a little squeamish after injecting the insulin. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna write a song about this."

"About me injecting you?" I giggled.

"No... well, just about diabetes... but I need your help."

I smiled. "Anything for my big brother."

Friday afternoon, Nate had a press conference where he announced he had diabetes. I stood by the side, smiling, my hair tucked into a baseball cap and my face hidden by aviator sunglasses.

When we went home, Nate sat down at the piano with me and we began to write a song.

"_Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay a little bit longer and I'd be fine...when I thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine.." _He stopped singing and looked at me. "Any ideas?"

I nodded. "How about; _but you don't know what you've got till it's gone."_

It was Saturday afternoon and the boys had just finished their soundcheck.

"Are you sure you don't want front row seats? Or to perform with me?" Nate asked, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

I laughed. "No... it's fine... Beth got the tickets, and they're not bad seats... and you realise, if I perform with you, people will know who I am, or they'll think I'm your girlfriend."

Nate pouted. "Then we'd tell them the truth."

"Maybe some day, but not right now... I'm just fitting in perfectly... I don't wanna lose everything."

He sighed and stood up. "Have a good time tonight... and you might wanna bring a change of clothes.. just a heads-up."

"Lucy, shall I drive you to the hotel now?" Dad asked, walking over to me.

I nodded. "Thanks for the hotel suite again."

"Well it saves you travelling from the party later, seeing as it's there.. besides, they gave me a special offer anyway!"

When I got up to the hotel room, my friends were already bouncing about with excitement. They stopped when they saw me standing in the doorway with my overnight bag and two coat-hangers, which held my two different outfits for the evening. Their happy expressions disappeared when they saw me.

"How's your brother?" Beth asked, sympathetically.

"Back on his feet and bouncing about again!" I laughed, hoping to lift the awkward mood.

"That's good." Beth smiled. She then realised the time. "Crap, we have to leave in thirty."

Beth and I straightened our hair whilst Mitchie and Megz curled theirs. We all shared the large mirrors on the dressers, applying our make-up.

I put on my pink pumps and smiled. I was wearing my blue skinny jeans and checked pink boob tube.

Megz stepped out of the bathroom in a khaki top, denim skirt, leggings and converse pumps.

Beth was wearing a checked shirt with her ripped skinny jeans and her turquoise converses; Nate was bound to love the outfit.

Mitchie was wearing yellow tights, black shorts and a coral-coloured top with black pumps.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Mitchie tugged at my hand as we walked into the concert hall. Fans had already been queuing outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of my brothers.

I grabbed Beth's hand so that they were all linked in a chain. We soon reached our seats, after weaving in and out of the girls.

"O-M-G I love this seats, Bethy!" Megz squealed as we sat down.

"Of course, we will be standing on them, not sitting." I laughed. "And we won't get down no matter who tells us to!"

"This is the best day ever!"

I grinned, pulling out 4 VIP passes. "Did it just get better?"

"Oh my goodness! Is that for backstage!?" Beth and Megz squealed in unison.

The two girls in front turned around and gasped, ear-wigging on our conversation.

"So, that's why you wanted our passport photos!" Mitchie laughed.

"Well, that way, no one can steal them... as they're pretty personal." I explained, looking at the girls in front with a cheesey smile.

"How did you get those?" One girl asked, looking disappointed.

"Connections." Me and Beth chorused, before giggling.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Megz jumped up and down in her seat, with excitement.

"Did you hear Nate has diabetes?" A girl behind said to her mom.

"Really?." Her mom asked.

I frowned.

Beth looked at me. "Lu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I looked at some girls a few rows in front and began to laugh. "Do you think they realise that they've spelt _Connect 3 _backwards?"

We all erupted into giggles.

"They so wrote that whilst looking in the mirror!" Beth smirked.

The lights dimmed and the chanting of 3,000 teenage girls began. "Connect 3! Connect 3! Connect 3!"

A blonde teenager walked onstage. "Sorry, girls, you'll have to put up with me first... I'm Tyler Appleton."

"Tyler!" We all shrieked.

"Wow!" I gasped; he was opening for my brothers!? Opening for Connect 3 was a huge thing... and if I hadn't been here to support him, I'd feel terrible..

His eyes searched the audience. "I'm from Wykoff, New Jersey." Cheer. "I'm seventeen." Cheer.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A brunette in the second row shouted.

He laughed. "Yes, I have a beautiful girlfriend, sorry ladies."

The girls groaned and I blushed. Tyler's eyes continued searching the audience and I waved as he reached me.

His smile brightened. "Lucy, this one's for you."

He sat down on his stool and began to play his guitar.

_  
"No, I've never seen the sky  
As vanilla as tonight  
And it's here I hold you close  
When I finally close my eyes_

And it never ever fails  
The sun comes up the story dies  
And I don't know why

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No, it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, ohh

It's so hard to give you up  
But too easy to pretend  
Like the way the leaves would fall  
Tell the both of us would end  
What to tell me friends

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true  
I believe in you…  
I believe in you, ohh, yeah

What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get

Cuz baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Oh and it's never fair  
The way that me meet and you disappear  
Oh and its oh so real  
The way that we talk  
The way that you feel  
Oh and I want to scream, but I know the fault lies with me  
Cuz I believe in you, hey  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, ohhhh."

And that was the first song ever written about me, Lucy Gray.


	11. Secrets

_Well Thorpe Park rocked- we all did our signature poses on the rides.. and no hands was a must!_

_And SAW was definitely the best ride!_

_Tomorrow, bethy is coming round so we can make our own version of the "one and the same" video by demi and selena- afterall, we are the next demi and selena!!!_

_Watch it on youtube, __**teambethandlucy **__.. will be up there by monday!_

_  
And song from last chapter: I Believe In you- Tyler Hilton_

_After party oufit (remove spaces): http:// . com/ after_party/ set?id=10149813_

_---------------xx------------------------xx-----------------------xx------------------_

Everyone cheered and the girls behind me, stood up on their chairs, screaming hysterically. I blushed crimson.

"Chairs!" Megz yelled. We all stood on our chairs. I nearly fell backwards, but luckily, Beth was there to catch me. She laughed, as did Tyler, who still had not taken his eyes off of me.

"I'm gonna sing my first ever song I wrote... and it'll be available to buy instore in a month's time, so take note." Tyler smiled.

His songs seemed to fly on by, leaving me fascinated, on cloud nine.

"Thank you, you have been an awesome audience!" He took a bow and blew me a kiss. "Now, here is.... CONNECT 3!"

He covered his ears to muffle out some of the screaming, and ran off the stage.

The backdrop fell down, revealing the band behind it. They began to play the opening of _That's just the way we roll._

Shane walked on, and a girl a few rows back fainted. "_I woke up on the roof, with my brothers."_

Nate walked onstage. "_There's my sis." _He winked at me. "_In the pool, with my mother."_

Then Jason walked on. "_And my dad paints the house different colours."_

They met in the centre of the stage and sung together. "_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?"_

I laughed as girls in the first few rows desperately tried to grab my brothers as they played the next few songs. One almost managed to grope Shane, but he jumped backwards when he realised what she was doing; he didn't usually complain about that sort of thing. Man whore.

Shortly after, Shane and Jason walked to the side of the stage as Nate sat down at a piano. Girls squealed as my brother played a few chords.

"Shhh." I hushed my friends. They nodded as did the girls in front.

"As you've probably heard, three days ago, I was diagnosed with diabetes." Nate took a deep breath. "It was such a short time ago, but it has already turned my life around; I have to calculate my blood sugar level everytime I eat and I was so exhausted that I wasn't sure I could perform tonight... but my amazing sister." He looked at me and smiled. "She reminded me there's more to life than just to live... and life's too short to hide away, scared.... she helped me write this song."

Everyone cheered.

Nate smiled. "This song is for every broken heart and every broken dream... for every high and every low... for everyone who has ever lost someone or something important to them... this song is for _you_."

I looked around at the audience. The majority of them, apart from the occasional dad, were crying. Tears brimmed in my eyes, making them sting.

_"Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow,  
You don't even know! yeah! woah!

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine."  


My brother wiped away a tear from his eye. "Thank you."

I smiled, proud of him; did my brother really just sing a song I wrote with him? I wiped away the tears from my eyes as the crowd cheered.

"Now, are you ready to part-ay!?" Jason shouted, picking up his guitar. Nate picked his up and they began to play _Live to Party_.

Halfway through the song, Shane grabbed a foam gun. The giant fire extinguisher shot foam at everyone in the first twenty rows. I looked up and watched as the foam blizzard fell like thick snow. It covered everyone's heads and shoulders.

Girls squealed and the occassional parent groaned, but we all cheered above the shrieking crowd. Jason and Nate smiled and laughed at us, as we carried on singing along, covered in foam. We quickly posed for a photo before wiping some of the foam off of our faces.

"Thank you, and goodnight New Jersey!" Shane bowed by himself as Nate and Jason blew kisses, lovingly. They hurried offstage, the band slowly following them.

"We'd better get changed and clean ourselves up!" Beth giggled, running her hand through her wet blonde hair.

"Yeah, thank goodness Lucy got us bringing a change of clothes!" Megz added.

We walked out of the hall towards the bathroom, running into Tess, Amy and Leah.

"Enjoy the concert from the back row?" Tess giggled.

"Row 11." I corrected her.

"Well Shane and Nate and Jason actually sung to me!"

"Have you met them?" Mitchie asked.

"No, but we will soon." Amy sneered.

We all pulled out our VIP passes.

"Too bad!" I grinned.

"Yeah, we're meeting them once we get cleaned up." Megz smiled as their voices turned to disappointment.

"_And _we've been invited to their after party." I added. "Too bad you weren't invited.

The grins on my friend's faces widened.

Tess frowned. "They only invited you out of pity."

She turned to face her clones and they all walked off. We walked into the bathroom.

"After party!? Seriously!?" Megz beamed.

I nodded. "That's what the guys said."

I brushed through my hair, which I had finished drying under the hand-dryer. It was now in natural brunette curls again. I was wearing a white roman-style tunic with my skinny jeans and pumps.

Mitchie was next to me, re-doing her make-up. She had taken off her tights and was wearing pumps, black shorts and a cute purple sparkly top.

Beth walked out of a cubicle in her ripped jeans, turquoise converses, black tank top and a turquoise jacket.

Megz was the last to walk out, in leggings, pumps and a cute sequined over-sized top.

We all put on our VIP passes.

"Are we ready?" Beth asked, looking at us all. We all smiled and nodded.

"VIPs coming through!" I yelled, pushing through the large crowds of screaming girls.

They pushed us as we tried to get through. We gripped each other's hands tightly, so no one was lost.

"Lucy, need a hand?" Ryan, the security guard, shouted.

"Please!" I laughed.

He walked into the crowd. "Everyone out of the way! Let them through or you can all go home!"

A path was cleared for us. We hurried down it and up the stairs to the stage door.

"Are you their girlfriends?" A blonde tween asked.

"No!" We all chorused, just before the stage door slammed behind us.

"It's like a zoo out there!" Mitchie groaned, flattening her hair as we walked down the corridor.

Just outside the greenroom, where the door was closed, I stopped. "Can you all keep a big secret?"

--------------------xx----------------------------xx-------------------------xx-----------------

_What is the secret? Will she tell them?_

_Will she tell Tyler she's related to his idols?_

_Find out soon- reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_A little bit longer- Nick Jonas_

_(if I owned it, bethy would have him!)_


	12. Perfectly

_Next update... will she tell or won't she?_

_And thank you for the comment about Joe, but he's mine lol- he did sing to me and I did see his boxers and touch him, afterall.. haha!_

_------------------xx------------------xx----------------------_

"Can you all keep a secret?"

They all nodded, looking slightly confused. "Yeah..."

"In which case..." I opened the door. "Ladies, may I introduce you to my brothers; Shane, Nate and Jason."

They all gapsed, expect Beth who nodded and smiled.

"Are you serious!?" Megz and Mitchie asked, looking shocked.

I bit my lip. "Told you it was big..."

"Are you just gonna stand in the doorway all night!?" Shane snapped.

"Shane, don't start." I rolled my eyes, walking into the room. The girls slowly followed, nervously.

"Guys, this is Megz, Beth and Mitchie."

I laughed as Beth curtsied for the boys.

"Nice to meet the famous three." Nate smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" Jason nodded in agreement. "Group hug!"

We were all pulled into a suffocating hug by my oldest brother. I gasped. "Can't breathe, Jase...."

"Sorry!" Jason released us all.

There was a knock at the door and I turned around and smiled at Tyler.

"What do you want!?" Shane hissed.

I hit his arm. "Don't be an arsehole... hey, Tyler."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Tyler asked, walking into the room.

I walked over to him. "Nope... Tyler, these are my brothers; Shane, Nate and Jason."

He laughed. "I knew I recognised that grumpy monster at your house the other day."

"Do you want a fight!?" Shane hissed, standing up.

"Shane." Nate grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again.

Mitchie sat down next to Shane and rolled her eyes. He turned to face her and smirked.

"Well hello there." He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hit on me, jackass, I'm one of your sister's best friends and I do not want to get in your pants." She hissed.

I laughed, turning back to Tyler. "You were a-mazing!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Yeah, she nearly cried when you sung to her." Megz giggled.

I took his hand and let him outside, so we had a little more privacy.

"So, it was okay?"

"I loved it." I leant forwards and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm so glad you were there... you made all my nerves go away."

"Nice to know I have that effect on people!"

"And that song you and Nate wrote... it was fantastic!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of him."

"You should be proud of yourself too... I really think you should start singing your songs."

"I dunno.. they aren't that good."

"Just 'cause Shane is too confident, doesn't mean you can't be at all." He told me. He leant forwards and kissed me passionately.

I pulled away as a security guard walked past. "As much as I'm not enjoying this, we ought to get to this party."

He laughed. "Maybe we can catch-up later."

I nodded and we walked back into the room. Shane was still checking out Mitchie, who was having an in-depth conversation with Megz and Jason... about nature.

I looked to the other side of the room to see Beth and Nate playing their guitars together; it was so cute seeing the smiles on each other's faces. I walked a little closer, eavesdropping.

"I wish my guitar was this cool.. I just have a basic pink one... to be honest, I really need to have some more lessons." She said.

Nate strummed some chords. "It's not about the guitar or how good you are... it's about the emotion behind the music."

She smiled. "Yeah... music has to be in your soul."

"I could probably give you some lessons if you want? I have a few weeks of basic nothing, as the label want me to have some time off to recover."

"Thank you."

"As much as I hate to ruin everyone's fun, don't we have a party to go to?" I asked, looking around.

Everyone stood up.

Jason put his arm in the air like superman. "To the limo!"

"Dude.. that's batman.." Nate laughed.

"No, I was doing the superman arm."

"I meant batman goes 'to the bat mobile!'"

"Then I'm being super-batman!"

First out of the limo was Shane.

"Wanna come with me, baby?" He asked Mitchie.

"Shane, I am not sleeping with you." She replied, simply. "But, I'll go first!"

She grabbed Megz's arm and they walked onto the red carpet, Jason and Shane closely behind them.

I climbed out after Tyler, who offered me his hand. He pulled me up. Nate and Beth were closely behind us, chatting away about music.

"Connect 3, over here!" A photographer shouted, snapping some photos.

"You're Tyler Appleton, right?" A reporter asked Tyler.

He nodded. "Sure am."

"Can we have a photo?"

Tyler posed.

"Who is this?" They turned to me.

I blushed.

"This is Lucy, my girlfriend." He replied, simply.

"Can we have some photos of the two of you?"

Tyler looked at me, but I nodded.

We posed, then I grabbed my friends. "Group photo!"

Jason, Nate and Shane were roped over to join us, and we all posed together for the cameras.

"I'm going inside before I'm blind." Shane mumbled, walking off, tripping up the red carpet on the way.

The hotel functions room had about two hundred people, consisting of celebrities, directors and the occassional member of hotel staff.

"Woah!" I gasped, admiring the curtains and flashing lights. It looked like an expensive club with a slightly Arabian theme.

"This is sooo cool!" Beth grinned.

"I think we are the most unknown people here." Megz said.

"I don't know... I suddenly feel so A-List!" Mitchie giggled.

Nate, Tyler and Jason walked off, mingling with other people. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, y'all." Miley said, smiling at my friends.

"Oh my goodness." Megz gasped, looking at one of her idols.

"Hey, Miley." I smiled back at her. "How's the new album coming along?"

"Good... I'm on a break now until the shoot of my music video next month."

"Awesome!"

"So, when will I be seeing you perform with your brothers?" She asked.

I blushed. "Um... never."

"She doesn't think she's any good." Mitchie told Miley.

"Now, that's not true at all... Nate has told me what an amazing singer you are!" Miley laughed. Beth eyed Miley, a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"He's my brother, so he's meant to say that."

"She's too modest!" Beth frowned.

"It's open mic tonight... you should get up on that stage!" Miley said.

I shrugged. "I dunno.. I just want to have a great time with my girlies."

We danced to a few songs with Miley, and posed for some pictures with her. It felt so weird hanging out with stars we had seen in magazines... let alone being at a party full of them, which was also bound to end up in a teen magazine.

"You know, you guys should totally be in my new music video!" Miley beamed, jumping up and down.

"What!?" We all chorused.

"Lu, you rocked in your brother's video... and I've had so much fun hanging out with y'all tonight!"

"What will we have to do?" Mitchie bit her lip, nervously.

"Well I'm filming 'Break out' so you guys would be in the school scene and party scene." She explained. "Come on, it'll be so much fun!"

"Okay!" Beth, Mitchie and Megz chorused.

"Come on, Lu." Miley smiled. "You know you want to."

I laughed. "Okay then, but I may need help choosing an outfit again!"

Jason clambered onto the stage. "Dudes and dudettes, if you want to sing, just jump on the stage... well walk on it or you might hurt yourself.

Nate walked on too, holding a piece of paper. "Though first up, you have a special surprise... it's Lucy Gray everybody!"

I shook my head. "Nu-uh, I did not sign up for this."

"Come on, Lu, you're amazing!" Nate frowned.

"Yeah, Lu!" My friends chorused.

I sighed and walked onto the stage as the audience applauded. I picked up a guitar and sat on the stool. "Right, well, I'm gonna play a new song of mine... I wrote it myself, so here it goes."

Everyone cheered. I blushed and looked at Tyler, who was now standing with my friends.

_"I like who I am  
But I guess you don't  
I think that I can  
But you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all_

If you love me,  
You sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you want to change?  
I can't be your paper doll.

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent  
Every little mistake,  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror what I see,  
It makes sense to me,  
Perfectly  
Perfectly

I like worn out shoes  
You like high heels, and fantasies  
But I'm what's real  
I guess you could say  
The shoe don't fit  
Maybe I'm from Venus  
You're from mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal, with it

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly

I try to fit  
In the mold  
That you make  
But I'm tired of playing  
This little charade

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly."

The audience cheered. My smile brightened as I took off my guitar and bowed. "Thank you."

I walked off the stage, feeling an arm wrap around me from behind. "You are perfect."

I recognised the voice straight away. _Jake Ryan._

----------------------------xx------------------------------xx--------------------------

_Jake is her ex incase you forgot!_

_Perfectly- Selena Gomez_


	13. Conflict

_An update is here... bet you didn't guess who it was! And wow 97 reviews- can you make 110 before an update?_

_I'm chuffed as my parents are away for three days, but I do have to keep an eye out for my annoying younger brother!_

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE FEISTY!_

_------------------------xx---------------------------xx--------------------------_

"You are perfect." Jake purred, seductively.

I groaned. "What the hell are you doing here, Jake?"

"Can't I stop by and visit my favourite girl?" He grinned, leaning towards me.

"The one you used to get famous? Erm.. no!"

"When did you get so fiesty?" He moved a step closer. "I like it."

I stepped away from him. "Since you, arsehole, pissed me off so much that I had to become fiesty to handle it!"

"Can I take you out somewhere?"

"No, but if you don't watch it, I'll take you out."

"You're so sexy when you're mad."

"And you've never been sexy." I smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to see my BOYFRIEND!"

I walked away from him and over to Tyler. I pecked him on the lips.

"None of that, please." Nate groaned, screwing up his face in disgust.

Tyler laughed. "You were amazing."

"If you say so." I replied.

"Stop being modest!" Beth frowned.

"Yeah, you were totally awesome!" Mitchie nodded in agreement. Shane was still staring at her. She noticed and frowned. "Do you hit on everything with legs?"

"He can't resist a hot table." Nate smirked, making Beth giggle. He winked at her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, but you're so damn hot." Shane told Mitchie, eye-balling her.

"I'm one of your sister's best friends... and I do not want to get in your pants!" Mitchie groaned. "God, I need a drink!"

"I'll come with!" Megz hurried after Mitchie.

I looked over at Jason, who was dancing with Miley and his girlfriend, Danielle. The girls laughed at his crazy moves; they weren't bad, especially his 360 degree spin that he just kept on repeating. Maybe he was superman, as he had imitated being that evening.

"So...." I said, looking between Beth and Nate.

"Why don't you come over at the weekend and I can help you with the guitar?" Nate suggested.

Beth's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah... will be fun... if Lucy's cool with it!"

I laughed. "Well, as long as you don't steal her... Bethy's mine!"

Nate laughed. "Oh, damn!"

I watched as Shane wandered over to Mitchie again, drooling. "Oh my god! Seriously!?"

I hurried over to where Megz and Mitchie were standing. Megz was talking to Jacob Black, a teenage actor.

"I'd love to act one day!" Megz said with her best flirty face on.

"Really? It's so cool trying out different roles."

"Oh, I bet." She smiled. "You're so good at acting that it's always so believable... I hate those fake actors, ya know?"

He nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Mitch, why don't we go somewhere more private?" Shane purred into my friend's ear.

I rolled my eyes, disgusted at my brother.

"It's Mitchie." She hissed. "And, how many more times do I have to say I'm not interested before you back off!?"

"But I love a challenge."

"Then you better find satisfaction from some stupid groupie, 'cause I am never jumping into bed with you... I wouldn't even if we were married." She flashed her purity ring at him and stormed off.

At 1am, we retired to our suite upstairs, as the party had finished. However, we were still bursting with energy.

Beth got out her video camcorder and we all walked down the centre of the beds, posing as if we were on a catwalk.

"We should so put this on Lucy's youtube!" Megz said, jumping up and down.

I stopped posing and pouting and frowned. "I don't have youtube..."

"Yes you do!" Beth, fidgeted. "I set one up for you as you're gonna need it when you're number one artist!"

"That's so not gonna happen!"

Mitchie hit me with a pillow. "Yes it is, stop it!"

"Now, you need to make a welcome video for your fans." Beth pressed record.

"I don't have any..."

"Rolling!" Megz shouted.

I bit my lip. "Umm... hey everyone, I'm Lucy and this is my official youtube..."

"Remember this for when she's winning VMA's!" Mitchie giggled, sitting beside me. Megz sat the other side, and Beth put down the camera, walking over to join us.

"Everyone, these are some of the coolest people in the world... Bethy, Megz and Mitchie!"

"Hey!" They all chorused before starting to giggle.

"And we are in a posh hotel.... the same hotel your favourite band are staying in..."

"Connect 3, that'd be!" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, and we saw them in concert tonight and hung out with them backstage and at their after-party!" Megz boasted.

There was a knock at the door. Beth jumped up and ran over to answer it. "It's for you, Lucy Lu!"

"Can you tell we're song-writers?" I giggled, standing up and smiling at Tyler. "Hey, you."

"That's Tyler Appleton, next big thing." Megz told the camera with a smile. "He likes Lucy muchly!"

"Guys, we're going now! Bye!" I stopped the camera recording and walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

"You left this behind." Tyler held up my songbook.

I bit my lip. "And there I was, thinking you'd come to give me a goodnight kiss."

"Oh, that too, of course!" He leant forwards and gently kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

"Dude, please get off my sister."

Tyler pulled away and we both blushed to see Nate standing there, staring at us.

"You know how to kill a moment, bro." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you're my innocent little sister and I don't want to see some guy sucking on your face!"

"Sorry, dude." Tyler apologised. He turned to see me. "See you tomorrow... well later this morning, really."

I smiled. "Night."

Tyler walked off down the hallway.

"Nate, it was just a kiss." I frowned at my brother. "I'm seventeen."

"I just worry about you getting hurt... I saw Jake earlier; are you okay?"

I nodded. "I just told him to get lost."

"Next time, I'll make sure no one lets him in. You don't need anymore drama."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Well I'd better get to bed."

"Sweet dreams."

My friends were still bouncing about at check-out later that morning, but I decided they had probably had one cup of coffee too many.

"Thanks for the best weekend ever!" Megz squealed, jumping up and down.

I laughed as Jacob walked up behind her. "Um... Megz?"

She turned around, nervously. "Hey Jacob, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did... I was wondering.... well, it was great talking last night... maybe we could meet up sometime?"

"Want my number?" She blushed.

"Well yeah.. that was kinda how I was planning on getting hold of you." He laughed.

She blushed even more. "Yeah, you can have it."

"Morning, y'all!" Miley beamed, walking over.

"Okay, Miles, how much coffee have you drunk this morning?" I smirked.

"None.. I'm a morning person." She laughed.

"You're insane!" Mitchie said. She groaned when she realised Shane was still looking at her. She waved her ring finger in the air. "No one is getting rid of this, not even _the_ Shane Gray... asshole."

"I'm ashamed to call him brother." I sighed.

Nate came over. "Everyone sleep well?"

Beth blushed. "Yeah.. really well."

"Nate, as I'm still in town tomorrow, did you wanna go get some food?" Miley asked him.

I frowned as Beth looked down, awkwardly. It was so obvious she liked Nate, and I knew her well enough to say she was better for him then Miley ever would be.

"Sounds great!" Nate smiled.

Beth walked over to her suitcase, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to leave the awkwardness.

"Hey, Bethy, things won't work out." I told her, walking over to her.

"How do you know?"

I laughed. "Well, I am Lucy _Gray_!"


	14. Fish in the sea

_So, here's the update you wanted. I'm pleased as I do have a clear idea of where this is going right now._

_  
May stay up and watch Demi's livechat tonight as my parents are away so no one to tell me to get off the computer!_

_So, last chapter was dedicated to two of my favourite people (and my number one fans), Bethy and Megz- love you guys! And this is a special chapter for Bethy!_

_Next chapter will be longer, and maybe uploaded later today...._

_--------------------------xx----------------------------xx-------------------------_

"We have to enter!" Mitchie squealed the following day, thrusting a flyer in front of my face, so close I couldn't read it.

"What?" I laughed, moving backwards. I had been putting up photographs of the weekend in my locker.

"It's the school talent show next month... we so have to enter!"

I frowned. "Um.. I don't think so."

"Look, I know you're keeping stuff secret but no one will figure... just 'cause you have a good voice!"

"I..."

"Audition is Monday... come on, you can perform with me; I don't wanna perform alone yet!"

I sighed. "Okay, but I'm doing it for you."

"And Nate." Mitchie pointed out. "He'll be proud of you."

Tess and her clones stopped walking by and stared at us. "Have fun cleaning up after Connect 3?"

"Actually, we hung out with them." I replied.

"Like they'd hang out with you!" Amy smirked.

"Oh they did, and we had an awesome time." Mitchie smiled. "Check out the photos if you don't believe us... oh, and there's more on myspace!"

Tess and her friends looked at the photographs; The group of us with the guys, me with the guys, us with Miley, me and Tyler and me performing.

"I bet you sounded like a dying cat!" Tess hissed at me before walking off, followed by her friends.

I turned around to face Mitchie. "Practice at my house tomorrow until Sunday evening... we are gonna whip her ass!"

After school, Beth came over; it had taken a lot of persuasion to get her to my house as she didn't want to see Nate ready for his date.

"Lu, maybe I should go home." She groaned as she walked through the front door.

"No way! If I have to hold you captive I will!"

"Bethy!" Jason shouted, running towards my friend.

"Hey, Jase." She laughed as my oldest brother pulled her into a hug. I was pretty sure Jason wouldn't let her leave either.

I grabbed the pizza box from the kitchen and we walked upstairs.

"Did they order 'cause they knew I was coming?" Beth asked, confused. She finished the last slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"Nope." I shook my head. "It's Shane's."

"Won't he be mad?"

"Probably... three, two, one..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIZZA!?" Shane burst through the door.

"In our stomaches..." I smirked, watching my brother's nostrils flare with anger; how did girls find this attractive?

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY PIZZA!?"

"Cause we were hungry." I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, I suggest you get back to bed... you really need your beauty sleep."

Shane groaned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Beth and I burst into a giggle fit.

"Come on, let's play guitar together." I grabbed my guitar and Beth unzipped hers from its case.

"Um... okay?"

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan."

We started to play, singing along together.

"_And I know, we get a little crazy_

_And I know we get a little loud_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it,_

_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think_

_So call us freaks"_

_"But that's just the way we roll." _Nate sung walking through my bedroom door. "That sounded great, girls."

"Thank you." Beth blushed.

"You off out?" I asked Nate.

He nodded, looking at himself in the mirror; plaid shirt, skinny jeans and converses. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great." Beth smiled. "She'll love you."

"Thanks." He smiled back. "Well you girls have fun."

"You too." I replied. Nate walked out of the room and Beth frowned. "Don't worry, you'll see."

It was 11pm and I was tossing and turning in my bed, unable to sleep. I sighed, lying on my back and looking at the ceiling. My door slowly opened and Nate stuck his head around it.

"Lucy, are you awake?" He whispered.

I sat up. "Yeah... how was the date?"

He walked over and perched on the end of my head. "Not so good."

"Oh?"

"I think Miley and I are better as friends." He replied with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good... we just don't have all that much in common and she wasn't too pleased that I took her somewhere so casual... I think she's a bit of a..."

"Video girl?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you could call her that... Jase and Danielle reckon it's a publicity thing."

"Well, bro, there's plenty more fish in the sea."

"That there are... that there are."


	15. Let it snow

_And here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! I am so good to you at the moment, aren't I?_

_Love me??_

_I know Bethy does from the lovely review she left me!_

_Snow day outfits: http:// www. /let_it_snow/ set?id=10406960_

_---------------xx----------------------xx------------------xx----------------_

"How was Nate's date?" Beth asked me in homeroom the next morning.

"Not good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, told you so!"

"What happened?" Megz asked.

"She just wanted publicity and a charming guy on her arm." I explained.

"Poor guy." Beth frowned.

"I'm sure you'll cheer him up at guitar practice this Saturday!" Mitchie giggled making Beth blush.

"Have you seen the pictures of Nate and Miley on a date last night? It's all over the magazines!" Amy told Tess.

"Aww they are sooo cute together! She'd make an awesome sister-in-law!" Tess chimed.

I groaned. "Tess is so not marrying any of my brothers."

"Like she even has a chance!"

I looked outside and gasped. "IT'S SNOWING!"

My class turned around and all started fidgeting with excitement as the snow fell rapidly, in large snowflakes, to the ground.

"But it's the end of January!" Mitchie laughed. "It didn't look like we were getting snow this year!"

Megz's phone vibrated on the table. She squealed.

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" Beth laughed.

She nodded. "He wants me to go out and enjoy the snow with him."

"Too bad we're stuck in here." Mitchie groaned.

"God, we better not get snowed in!" Tess whined from the corner of the class.

The chime of the school loudspeaker went off. Everyone listened, hopefully.

"Hello, this is Principal Owens. I am sorry to announce that the school will be closing as this snow is expected to get deeper during the day."

Everyone cheered.

"Class?" Our teacher warned us.

Everyone pretended to whine instead.

The principal continues. "Please leave the school in an orderly manner, and you will recieve an email this evening informing you of lessons tomorrow."

Everyone jumped up and hurried into the corridor.

"Guys, let's hit the snow!" I yelled as we hurried out of the school doors.

"Okay; we'll go home and meet at yours in thirty?" Beth suggested.

I nodded. "This is gonna rock! I'll get the guys to come too. Everyone got sledges?"

My friends nodded.

"What about Jacob?" Megz looked worried.

"Give him my address and he can come over too! And when we get too cold, we can crash at mine with my mom's hot pumpkin soup!"

"Awesome, Lu!"

I hurried home. "Anyone in?"

"School cancelled?" Mom asked as I walked through the door.

"Snow day!" I beamed. "My first ever snow day!"

"Yeah, LA didn't get much snow." Mom laughed.

"Me and my friends are gonna hit the snow if that's cool?"

"That's fine.. you taking the guys?"

"Yeah and Danielle if she wants to come?"

"She's headed home, doesn't feel great."

"Oh."

"Why don't you drive into the countryside.. I bet there's plenty of snow that no one has touched yet!"

"Mom, there's gonna be eight of us."

"You could always take the jeep... it's not like anyone memorises the number plate." She tossed me the keys. "Nate can drive."

"Thanks mom!"

I hurried up the stairs and pulled on my black skinny jeans, t-shirt, grey sweater and white bodyvest. I brushed my hair and pulled on my turquoise beret, turquoise gloves and my DC white and turquoise snow boots. Perfect.

I grabbed a small rucksack and threw in my camera, phone and purse just in case. Then I texted Tyler.

_My house in fifteen. Going to the countryside to steal their snow with everyone. Coming? x_

He texted back almost straight away.

_Nate already told me the plan! Haha. See you soon x_

I walked downstairs to find Nate and Jason already dressed. Jason was wearing his ski-trousers, thick jumper, snow boots and his ski-coat and Nate was wearing his jeans, snow boots and winter coat with his tartan scarf.

Shane walked down the stairs in his skinny jeans, winter coat, scarf, gloves and nike snow boots.

"Erm.. what are you doing?" I asked him, frowning.

"Coming to enjoy the snow with you." He replied.

"God, Shane, this is about Mitchie isn't it?"

"Well she's hot and I know she'll come round."

"Fine you can come, but don't do anything stupid." I tossed Nate the keys to the jeep. "Mom said you can drive."

The doorbell rung. I hurried to open the door. "Hey everyone!"

Beth, Mitchie and Tyler stood in my driveway as the snow continued to fall. Then Jacob pulled up in the driveway with Megz.

"Hey guys." Jacob smiled, getting out of the car. "You sure this is okay?"

Beth nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Nate's gonna drive us into the countryside... it'll be way less busy, especially as the parks around here are gonna be heaving!" I explained.

With the bags and sledges in the jeep, it was pretty crowded. I was just pleased there were ten seats in the jeep, so there was enough space for everyone; there were three seats in the front, three in the middle, and in the back there were four (two seats facing the other two seats.)

My mom was right. We parked at the bottom of a hill, which was empty. On the other side of the road, there were a few children with their parents, but other than that, it was deserted; it was definitely worth the hour and a half drive, especially as that had given it time for the snow to deepen.

Everyone had brought something to sledge down the hill in.

I had a two person sledge, as did Nate, Jason and Shane had one person sledges, Jacob and Megz had brought large inflatable rubber rings and Mitchie had small plastic sledge. Of course, Beth and Tyler would be able to share with us.

"Race you to the top!" Shane yelled, hurrying up the hillside.

We all walked behind him as he ran and then collapsed, too tired to continue.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Mitchie laughed as we passed him.

"And don't I know it." Shane smirked, getting up off the ground.

"Pervert." I muttered.

We had an amazing day in the snow, having snowball fights, building snowmen, racing down the hillside, making snow angels and igloos and posing for the camera. I was glad I had brought my camera to capture the 'kodak' memories.

"Okay, who's gonna be first down the hill and back to the car?" I asked, sitting on the front of my sledge.

Tyler perched behind me. "It's sooo gonna be us!"

"Wanna bet?" Shane sat in his sledge in unison with Jason.

Megz and Jacob laughed and sat in their rubber rings.

"These things are faster!" Jacob grinned.

"Wanna ride with me?" Nate asked Beth. I already knew the answer.

"Sure!" She smiled, sitting on the front of his sledge.

Mitchie put her sledge next to mine.

"Okay..." I grinned. "On your marks, get set, go!"

We raced down the hillside, leaving little tracks in the snow behind us.

Beth giggled as Nate steered, swerving around Shane's sledge. Shane frantically began pushing down the hillside using his hands.

"CHEATER!" Jason yelled, speeding past us.

I watched as Shane nearly reached the bottom, but a bump in the hillside caused him to go flying off of the front of his sledge.

"SHIT!" He groaned.

Everyone raced past him, reaching the end.

We picked up our sledges and sprinted through the snow to the car. Megz and Jacob reached it first, hand in hand.

"WE WON!" Megz shouted, triamphantly.

Jacob laughed. "What's our prize?"

"How about this?" Megz leant forwards and gave him a peck on the lips.

Mitchie and I giggled. We saw it coming.

"I have an idea." Mitchie grinned. She walked over and helped up Shane, who was lying on the floor, uselessly.

"It hurts." He groaned.

"Your ego?"

"Kiss me better?"

"Close your eyes." She smiled. My brother did as he was told.

Mitchie picked up a snowball and moved slightly closer to Shane. She pulled at his trousers, dropping the snow right down them.

Shane screamed, running about. "FUCKING HELL!"

"Right down the boxers." Mitchie giggled, walking back towards us.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT TORRES!"


	16. Logfire Jam

_There's some crazy storm on the south coast right now... Lightning forks in the sky, it's chucking it down with rain and the thunder is shaking my windows._

_Had Jade and Kyrie over and we watched "Just like heaven" and "another cinderella story" so that was fun though._

_And my younger brother can't sleep so we are watching QI and eating apple crumble as I type this._

_Keep up the reviews my lovelies!!_

_----------------xx-------------------------------xx-----------------------xx----------------------_

We sat in one of my living rooms, in the back of the house, in front of the log fire, in our warm clothes.

Nate and I were playing guitar and Beth pressed record on her camcorder as Nate began to sing.

_"__A long long time ago I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew that if I had my chance  
I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while."_

I continued the song. "_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Now do you believe in rock 'n roll  
And can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow ."_

Shane continued, winking at Mitchie. "_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
Cuz I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues." _

I sung with Jason. "_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew that I was out of luck  
The day the music died  
I started singing."_

Everyone smiled and joined in for the chorus.  
_"Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die." _

Tyler grabbed a guitar and began to play as he started the second verse.  
_"I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away  
Well, I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play ."_

Mitchie continued, nervously. _"Well now in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken ."_

I nodded at Jacob and Megz, who sung together. "_And the three men I admire the most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died  
They started singing."_

"One more time." I smiled at my friends.

We all sung the last verse together. "_Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die."_

We all cheered and applauded each other. Beth stopped her camcorder recorded and smiled, moving slightly closer to Nate.

"That sounded awesome, kids!" My mom smiled, walking in with a tray of hot chocolates, which had cream and marshmellows on top.

"Yeah, it did." Jason agreed with our mom.

"Kids, it's like a blizzard out there, and the snow is really deep." She said, handing me the last cup of hot chocolate. I picked it up and walked over to the window.

"We'd better get going then, I guess." Jacob said, fidgeting.

"That might be a problem." I said in unison with mom. I nodded at her to continue.

"The snow is really deep." My mom said. "The roads are covered, so you probably wouldn't be able to get home."

"We could walk?" Megz suggested, sitting up.

"It's getting dark." I frowned.

"Why don't you all stay here? I have some mattresses and blankets. It'll be like one big slumber party!" My mom suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't wanna be any bother." Mitchie added.

"Well, the school has emailed and said it will be closed tomorrow, so I see no reason why not. I'll get some mattresses. Lucy, Jason, why don't you find some nightwear for our guests?"

Beth was the last to emerge from the bathroom in flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top. I was wearing my usual plaid shorts and tank top, Mitchie was wearing my cropped plaid trousers and a tank top and Megz was wearing a nightie with leggings.

"Lu, are you sure your mom doesn't mind this?" Megz asked as we walked back downstairs.

"Nah, of course not." I smiled.

"Your mom is so cool!" Beth beamed. Mitchie nodded in agreement.

When we walked back into the living room, the majority of the floor was covered by mattresses which had all been pushed together. Tyler sat on the couch with a blanket, so I curled up next to him.

Nate was on his laptop, so Beth laid on her front beside him, watching as he checked the Connect 3 myspace. Megz went and laid down beside Jacob, Jason was watching the television with Mitchie and Shane was staring at Mitchie.

Mom walked in and threw some pillows on the mattresses. "I wouldn't normally allow this, but there's enough of you for a mixed sleepover to be okay."

"Thanks Mom." Nate and I chorused.

"I always have girls over." Shane muttered when she left the room. "She just never finds out."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up before I hear something too mature for my innocent ears!"

"Hot tunes news is on!" Mitchie said, typing in the channel number.

"I better look hot." Shane sighed, moving closer to Mitchie.

"_Today, snow hit New Jersey, and a local townsman recorded some footage of our favourite band, Connect 3 messing around with their friends in the snow."_

We watched as the footage of our final sledge race was displayed, before cutting to Mitchie putting snow down Shane's pants.

We all laughed and he groaned.

"_The two other male faces included teenage actor, Jacob Black, and new singer, Tyler Hilton, but we are left wondering who these lovely ladies are. One of them has already been photographed with Tyler as his girlfriend, but we are uncertain of her name... what we are certain of is our jealousy of these girls spending time with our favourite boys!"_

Nate changed the channel. "And here will come the rumours."

"Oh, I love this movie!" Megz smiled when _Prom Night_ started on a movie channel.

"Isn't it scary?" Beth asked, looking worried.

"Yeah!" I nodded in agreement, cuddling up to Tyler. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, girls, you have us to protect you!" Nate smiled and Beth.

I was the first to wake up the next morning, despite the fact that it was nearly 10am. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of my friends all fast asleep. Tyler and I had fallen asleep on the couch, his arms around me and I had my head rested on his shoulder.

Beth was cuddled up to Nate, as she had been throughout the whole of the movie. She had her head rested on his chest.

Jason and Mitchie were lying down next to each other and Shane was curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth.

Jacob and Megz lay beside each other, hand in hand. It was so cute.

I leant over and grabbed my camera, taking a photo of Shane. It was priceless.

"Lu, you awake?" Mitchie yawned, sitting up.

"Yeah." I whispered back. "It's ten."

She turned to look at Shane. "You have to send me that picture! It's brilliant!"

"Oh, I will."

"What?" Tyler said, sleepily, fidgeting. He opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hello." I giggled. He was so cute when he'd just woken up. I kissed his cheek.

Nate's eyes opened and he looked around. He smiled when he saw Beth cuddled up against him. Then he realised we were awake and blushed.  
"Nice, bro, nice." I smirked.

"Shhh, don't wake her." He whispered.

"Who?" Beth opened her eyes and smiled... then she realised the position she was in. "Erm.. sorry.. must've rolled over in my sleep."

Mitchie and I laughed at the two of them. It was so cute.

"No problem." Nate replied as Beth sat up, biting her lip.

"What's so funny?" Megz sat up, waking up Jacob at the same time. He stretched, looking around, sleepily.

"That!" Jason may have just woken up, but he was definitely a morning person. He pointed at Shane and everyone laughed.

"We need a picture!" Beth giggled.

"Lucy beat ya to it!" Mitchie grinned.

Shane groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Can't a guy get some beauty sleep!?"

"It's not working." I smirked.

He threw a pillow at me. "Shut the hell up!"

Everyone laughed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mitchie pouted.

"You still owe me Torres!"

By lunchtime, the snow was starting to melt, so everyone made their way home. Mitchie came back after lunch, and after she had had a shower, so that we could rehearse for the talent show auditions.

"So are we gonna do a cover or our own song?" She asked, getting out her guitar. We were sitting on the sofas in the music room.

"Well you have talent, so I think we better use your full potential." I told her, my face completely serious.

She began to laugh. "You sound like our music teacher!"

"Not a bad actor then, huh?"

"Nope.. talent is definitely in your blood."

"So have you got any ideas?"

She fidgeted. "I thought about something about friendship.. just not cheesey, ya know?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." I randomly strummed at my guitar. "We could sing about each other?"

Mitchie strummed on her guitar. "_She was giving the world, so much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone, to show her who she could be_

_And she tried, to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve,_

_But I needed you to believe."_

I scribbled down the lyrics and the notes to go with it. "That's really good."

She frowned. "I've hit a block."

I chewed the end of my pencil and strummed at my guitar, thinking. "How about...

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da da da da_

For the chorus...Well.. what do ya think?_"_

"Lucy Gray, I think we're gonna ace this competition!"

------------------xx--------------------------xx------------------

_It's not thunder and lightning this morning like it was when I was typing this last night... but the weather still sucks..._

_And I am going to an open-air "Madness" concert tomorrow.. argh.. not raining, please!  
_

_May update later if lucky!_

_Miss American Pie- Madonna_

_Two worlds collide- Demi Lovato_


	17. Another Point of View

_Here's the update. As I have three stories going on (check out my camp rock and princess protection programme crossover), I've decided I will update for every 10 reviews (unless I am in a really good mood of course.)_

_So, yeah, reviews._

_  
I am gonna have a chapter where I try something different..._

_It will say -----------xx----------CHARACTER NAME-------------xx---------_

_That means it is from that characters point of view, 'kay?_

_  
So here we go again (hehe who has demi's rocking new album!?)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------xx---------__**MITCHIE**__-----------xx---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucy and I sat in the school auditorium, waiting for our audition. My heart was hammering against my chest, my pulse racing.

"_You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...." _Beth finished singing and everyone applauded.

Mr Green, the music teacher, applauded as did the drama and dance teachers. "Thank you Miss Headworth. Next up we have Miss Gray and Miss Torres."

Lucy hugged me and we picked up our guitars, making our way to the stage.

"Break a leg." Tyler whispered as we walked on.

"What!?" I gasped, nervously.

"He means good luck." Lucy reassured me.

"So you two will be playing guitar?" Mr Green smiled.

"Yes, and singing." Lucy replied. Mr Green took note on his paper.

"Yeah we wrote the song together." I added.

"Fantastic." Our teacher beamed. "Well, whenever you two are ready."

Lucy nodded and we began to play.

**(AN: **_**Lucy, **__Mitchie, _**Both )**

**"**_She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
**_La da-da da-da!_

_**She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play**_

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
_But you've given me strength to find hope_

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**

_She was scared, unprepared_  
_**And lost in the dark, falling apart**_  
**I can survive with you by my side**  
_We're gonna be alright_  
_**(We're gonna be alright)**_  
_This is what happens when two worlds collide_

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**  
_La da-da da-da!_

_**You had your dreams, I had mine**_  
_(You had your dreams, I had mine)_  
_**You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide**_."

We had to wait until Monday to find out if we had made the show, but Lucy was confident we had, and she invited me over to her house after school.

"We so aced it!" She said, jumping up and down on her bed with excitement.

I laughed. "If you say so!"

"Come on, we rocked!"

"Lucy!" Her mom called her from downstairs.

"Be right back." She stood up and hurried out of the room.

I walked out into the hallway and admired the family photos. Shane and Lucy had obviously been very close. I smiled at the picture of her and the boys on Halloween. She must have been about eight.

"Bye Shaney boo." A blonde squeaked. She kissed Shane on the lips, before walking past me, a disgusted look on her face.

"One of your girlfriends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, once she was out of earshot.

"I have many, but you would be a wonderful addition." He smirked, walking up behind me.

"I'd rather not be one of your whores." I replied, simply.

"But I can already hear you screaming my name." He purred into my ear, making my knees weak.

Focus Mitchie.

I shook my head. "Shane, girls don't find that much experience attractive, unless they are prositutes of course."

His fingers ran across my waist, making my body burn like fire. I turned to face him, standing out of his reach.

"But surely that would make it more pleasurable?"

I groaned. "Look, Shane..."

"I love it when you say my name."

"Okay popstar I-"

"Rockstar."

"Whatever. Point is, I would never date you unless you ditched your arsehole personality and the whores. Even then, you'd never get in my pants as I am saving myself. Get it now?"

Shane smirked and I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, Lucy walked up the stairs, saving me.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------xx---------__**MEGZ**__-----------xx---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The stars are so beautiful." I smiled, looking up at the cold night's sky. Not a cloud was in sight and Jacob laid on the picnic blanket beside me.

"What a beautiful evening with a beautiful girl." He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat; if that was possible without dying of course.

"You're so sweet, Jake."

"I know."

I laughed and hit his arm playfully. "If someone told me a month ago that I'd be dating you, I'd never have believed them."

"No?"

"You're a teenage actor... you're gorgeous and talented, and you could have any girl in the world that you wanted."

"Well I've found her." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed, happily, and moved my head so that it was resting on his chest. "After a week?"

"The best week of my life, may I add."

"How were you single when I met you!? You're hot, kind and caring... and very complimentary."

"I guess I hadn't found my stargirl."

"Mcfly... good band." I smiled.

"It seemed appropriate... Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. You read about it all the time, but I've never been in love so I guess I don't know what the symptoms are. Do you?"

"I'm not sure either... but if I was... I think I'd probably feel how I do at this very moment."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------xx---------__**BETH**__-----------xx---------------------------------------------------------------------_

I took a deep breath as Nate opened the door for me that Saturday.

"Is Lucy in?" I held up her songbook that she always seemed to leave somewhere.

"Just us two, I'm afraid." He replied as I passed him. "Just leave it on the side."

I placed down the songbook on the coffee table as Nate led me into the music room. I unzipped my guitar case and pulled out my pink guitar, perching myself on the stool opposite Nate's.

"Nice guitar!" He laughed at the pinkness.

"FYI, pink is one of the best colours, after blue of course!"

"My favourite colour." Nate smiled. "Reminds me of the sea."

"Yeah, it's pretty calming."

He nodded in agreement. "So, let's do this."

I began to strum on my guitar, playing up to the chorus of 'that's just the way we roll'. I sung along, happily.

"That's really good." He told me. "But, why don't you loosen your hand a little? It's pretty tense."

He moved my hand, making my pulse race.

"How's this?" I strummed.

"Much better." He smiled. "A lot of musicians tense their fingers, scared it will mess up the sound, but your fingers have to feel the music."

"Cool."

"You have an amazing voice. Are you in the talent show?"

"I hope so. I want to write a song I wrote myself."

"Can I have a taster?" He smiled, making my heart sink.

I bit my lip and nodded. "_You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you."_

"Wow, that's awesome!" He smiled once I stopped playing. "You should go to a record label."

"I only have one song. Maybe I will if I wrote some more."

He nodded. "You should. Wanna hear my new song?"

I stuck out my tongue, playfully. "Well it's only fair."

He strummed on his guitar, keeping eye contact with me.  
"_You,  
you're like driving on a Sunday  
You,  
you're like taking off on Monday  
You,  
you're like a dream  
A dream come true_

I, was just a face you never noticed  
and I, I'm just trying to be honest with myself  
With you  
With the world

You might think  
that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
So tell me what can I  
do to prove to you  
That its not so hard to do  
Give love a try one more time  
Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time

Yeah Yeah..Oh."

My heart melted... well that's what it felt like. "Woah."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it." I smiled. "It's gonna be number one."

"I'm not sure..."

"You always tell Lucy to stop being modest, you should hear yourself!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a contradictor."

"So, who's the song inspiration?"

"What?"

"You always say in magazines that it's based on true events most of the time... I'm guessing this one is."

He nodded. "You know when you are friends with someone and you really like them and start to fall for them?"

"Yeah."

"That's what it's about."

_------------------------xx------------------------xx------------------------_

_So what did you guys think?_

_Two worlds collide- Demi Lovato_

_The Ultimate- Lindsay Lohan (as picked by bethy herself)_

_Give love a try- Jonas brothers (also picked by bethy)_


	18. Love is in the air

_Update for youuu..._

_I knew better than to let you break my heart.. the soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars... you still love her I can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lie._

_(Everytime you lie- Demi lovato's new album.. .THIS SONG= SONG OF MY BREAK-UP... change Sunday to Friday and that's it!)_

_So Camilla broke Joe's heart. I saw it coming all along to be honest; she really annoyed me... poor guy cried singing "Gotta find you".. do you hate Camilla? I do.. join the revolution!_

_--------------xx---------------------------xx------------------------------xx------------_

I sat down in the living room beside Nate that Sunday morning. "So what happened yesterday?"

He blushed and looked down at the floor. "Nothing..."

"You just sat around and did nothing for three hours?"

He turned a deeper shade of red. "Umm.. we just played guitar."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes... I sung her my new song.. but she didn't realise it was about her..."

"Nate, you're meant to tell her!" I laughed.

"But what if she doesn't like me." His eyes softened.

I slammed my hand against my forehead. "But she does!"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes!" I threw my hands in the air. "She told me.. as if it wasn't obvious anyway!"

"Lu, I know it hasn't been long, but I'm falling for her."

I smiled. "Well big bro, you really ought to do something about that."

Danielle, Jason's girlfriend walked in, with hot chocolates. She handed one to Nate and I and Jason walked in, with two; he handed one to his girlfriend and they sat down on the couch opposite us.

"Morning guys." Danielle smiled.

"Hey." Nate and I chorused.

"Feeling better?" I asked her, knowing she missed out on all the fun in the snow from a fever.

"Definitely." She nodded. "In fact... we have some news for you."

"Really?" Nate raised an eyebrow. "It's not about a birdhouse is it?"

"A big house actually." Jason corrected him.

"We're going to get a place together." Danielle smiled.

"Yeah, no offence, but I've kinda grown out of this place."

"Have you told mom and dad?" Nate asked.

"Yes, they like the idea." Jason nodded.

"So seen anywhere you guys like?" I asked, trying to take an interest; an extra room would be nice, afterall.. I could move away from Shane's room.

"We've looked at a studio appartment further towards down, by the canal." Danielle explained. "It's really beautiful.. we might get it."

"And it has a rooftop garden!" Jason added. "With lots of birds."

Danielle giggled and held his hand. "Anything to keep him happy."

Music blared from Shane's bedroom as I passed it on the way downstairs the next morning.

I banged on the door and groaned. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

At school, the performing arts department had gathered all auditionees for the talent show in the theatre. We were missing first period and those who had passed the audition would also be missing second period.

"I'm so nervous." Mitchie whispered, biting her lip.

"Me too." Beth sighed.

"Yeah ditto." I knew Mitchie was really looking forward to the show, so I was really hoping we had got through.

Mr Adams walked onto the stage, smiling. "I have the final list for the talent show in three weeks time."

Everyone squealed with excitement.

"I am going to move alphabetically through the acts.. starting with dance crew ABC!""

We listened carefully as a small group of performers began to form onstage.

"Gray and Torres!"

"Eeeep!" Mitchie and I squealed, hugging each other and hurrying onto the stage.

"Headworth, Bethany."

Beth shrieked and hurried onto the stage to join us.

"And finally.. Tyler, Tess."

Tess ran onto stage, followed by her backing singers. They all smiled sweetly at us. "I think we have this competition sorted."

"So did you guys get through?" Megz asked us when we sat down for lunch. Tyler and Dan were sitting with us, listening intently.

"YES!" Mitchie, Beth and I all squealed together.

"Bethy is doing a solo, but me and Mitch got our duet!" I explained.

"I knew it!" Tyler hugged us all and gave me a peck on the lips.

"At the dinner table... seriously!?" Dan frowned.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm not eating her face like you and Emma used to dude!"

"Whatever."

Tyler came round for dinner that night. We ended up having take-out as the guys had gone to the recording studio with mom and dad.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, shoving the pizza box beside my bed.

"Hmmm." Tyler thought. "I have a better idea."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow.

He leant forwards, cupping my cheek with his right hand. He kissed me passionately, his tongue dancing around mine. I knotted my hands in his blonde hair and kissed him back like there was no tomorrow. He pushed me backwards on the bed, his body over mine.

My top moved up slightly and he rested one of his hands on my waist. There was a knock at the door.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" It was Jason's voice.

I groaned as Tyler got off me, flattening down his hair.

"They're early." I pouted.

"Awwwh, bless." Tyler stuck his tongue out, teasing me.

"Come in." I sighed as Tyler turned on the television.

"Didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jason ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Nope." Tyler and I chorused, innocently.

"Lu, can I talk to you?"

"I have to go anyway." Tyler said, standing up. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Okay." I smiled. I gave him a peck. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well." He disappeared out of my room.

"Sorry." Jason frowned, confused.

"No problem. Bros over boyfs!" I patted my bed and Jason came and sat beside me.

"Erm.. what?"

"Never mind... so what's up?"

"I really love Danielle." He smiled, his eyes lighting up when he said her name.

"Aww I know you do. You make a lovely pair." I smiled.

"Lu... I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"What!?" I gasped, shocked. I wasn't expecting this. "Really!?"

"Yes." He smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. "I've got her the ring."

I opened it and smiled at the beautiful silver ring with silver diamonds and a ruby. "It's beautiful, Jase."

"A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful ring, right?"

I nodded. "See, you're a romantic."

He shook his head. "Not really.. mom helped with the ring.. but I was wondering.. would you help me propose?"

I laughed. "Jase, I can't get down on one knee for you bro!"

He laughed too. "I mean help me plan the perfect proposal... you're a girl right?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know the sort of thing girls picture a proposal to be like."

"That I do." I nodded in agreement.

"So, will you help?"

I smiled. "Of course I will, Jase." I hugged him. "My big brother, all grown-up!"

At least he wasn't pretending to be superman for the mean-time, anyway...


	19. Surprise?

_Here's an update for you..._

_I am so confused right now and I'm not even sure why... I mean, I've had a busy last week hanging out with all my friends and working too.. and I am currently staring at the ugly bruise on my leg which was caused by an amazing ride at the fun fair. What is with the dull british weather though?_

_I can't believe it's august already and yesterdays lovely downpour of rain made it less believable. Sometimes, I do hate living in England. My tan better not fade!_

_So, thought I'd update... as... well... I'm kinda in debt to Bethy now... she made me smile.. a lot._

_  
Wanted to try the point of view change again- feedback on it would be nice!_

_**SORRY- UPLOADED THE WRONG STORY ORIGINALLY- THIS ONE IS RIGHT!**_

_x----------------------------xx-------------__**MITCHIE**__---------------xx----------------------------x_

_  
"_Mitch, I'm really sorry, but I'm held up in traffic." Lucy said on the other line.

I sighed; she had spent the Saturday visiting her grandma, two hours drive away. Her whole family had gone with her. "How late?"

"Well... like... an hour..." She trailed off and I could hear sirens in the background.

"Why did someone have to crash their car today!?" I groaned.

"Please, just let yourself in... I don't want you waiting outside." She sighed. "The spare key is under the china groundhog on the right of the door."

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip, walking towards her front door.

"Yeah.. seeing as we're all on my way back from Grans, no one's in.. and Shane's at some party."

"Okay, well see you later."

"Bye." The line went dead.

I moved the groundhog and grabbed the spare key, turning it in the lock on the front door. I left the key on the side, shutting the door behind me, before making my way upstairs to Lucy's room. I perched myself on the bed, putting my guitar down and listening to the music blaring from Shane's room. I was not home alone.

I heard Shane's door open and I groaned.

"I thought I heard someone." He smiled, appearing in the doorway. "And as Jason texted me saying they were late, I knew it just had to be you."

"Go back to who you were fucking." I hissed, trying not to stare at Shane's bare muscular chest; it was hair-free and really toned.. part of me wanted to just run over and grab him. I slapped my wrist, making Shane smirk.

"Oh, it's just you and me in the house, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me." I stood up before he could mount me on Lucy's bed.

He grinned. "But pet names are...sexy."

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you call one of your fuck buddies to sort out your horniness?"

"I don't have 'fuck buddies'." He replied, edging closer to me. "I dumped them all."

I took a step away from him. "Now why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

He continued to edge towards me. "Because I want you."

I sighed. Part of me wanted him too. But not this Shane. The Shane that was loved by many a few years ago.

I found myself singing to him. _"I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out."_

My back hit the bedroom wall; I had been walking backwards, being followed by him the whole time. Shane stared at me for a moment.. he looked almost.. fascinated...

"Erm.. that was kinda spontaneous." I explained. "But it's true."

He stared at me for a second longer, before replying. "You just made that up on the spot?"

"That's what spontaneous means, yes, idiot."

He leant closer to me. His hands on the wall either side of me. I was locked in.

"You think I'm a jerk, don't you?" His smirk seemed to fade and his eyes softened, slightly.

"You sleep with random girls and don't call back... you're a man whore... so yeah, I do." I replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"What if I told you I'd change?"

"Then you think I'm as gullible as all your other exes." I stated, simply.

"Mitch-"

"Mitchie." I interrupted with a frown.

"Mitchie, I ended things with those girls for you.. I knew you didn't approve."

"Shane Gray, why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because..." He leant forwards and kissed me.

I tried to pull away but he held me there, pushed against the wall. My hormones took over and I ended up kissing him back. Shit. Why did Shane Gray have to be my first kiss? And why did he have to be such an amazing kisser?!

"Mitchie, I'm home!" I heard the front door slam and Lucy's voice filled the house.

Shane groaned as I pushed him away. He winked at me and walked out of the room, leaving me flustered.

In a trance, I walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing my guitar.

"Hey, Mitch, sorry about that!" She apologised, walking into my room. "Shane didn't bug you did he?"

"Er.. no." I replied, still trying to take in what had just happened. "Erm.. let's get rehearsing.."

_x----------------------------xx-------------__**BETH**__---------------xx----------------------------x_

"...So, Jacob and I are doing really great!" Megz beamed. I had only asked her how things were, but she had given me every detail of their relationship.. I thought that maybe I was scarred... for life...

"Oh cool." I half-smiled.

My phone began to ring. I smiled at the name on the screen. _Nate._

"I know that smile." Megz giggled.

"Shhh!" I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bethy, it's Nate."

"Hi Nate." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Loudspeaker." Megz whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear.

I bit my lip and put it on loudspeaker, before placing my finger over my lips in a "Shhhh" motion.

"You okay?" He asked, casually.

"Yeah, I'm good, what about you?"

"Yeah... I'm great."

"Awesome... so...."

"I was wondering... maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"_Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless, I never thought-" _Megz sung until was hit in the face by the pillow I threw at her. She groaned.

"What was that?" Nate laughed.

"Megz just listening to her ipod.." I replied, nervously. "And sure, I'd love to hang out.."

"Well I was thinking more of a .... date?"

I held in the squeal of excitement that was building up inside me. "Yes! Sure!"

Megz kicked me. "Desperate?"

"Erm.. it sounds cool." I corrected myself, my smile widening; at least this wasn't a face to face conversation.

"Great!" It sounded like he was smiling? I hoped he was. "How about Monday evening? I can pick you up at six?"

"Sure. What are we gonna do?"

Megz started making kissy-faces so I threw another pillow at her. She threw it back, just missing the top of my head.

"That's a surprise." He laughed.

"Awww... shame you're not here.. you don't get to fall for my puppy dog face." I pouted, making Megz laugh.

"You'll have to show me Monday."

"That I will." I looked over at Megz who was yawning. "Okay, I think I'm boring Megz.. we're gonna watch some movies."

"Okay have fun.. see you soon."

"Bye!" I smiled and hung up before yelling; "NATE GRAY IS TAKING _ME_ ON A DATE!"

_x----------------------------xx-------------__**LUCY**__---------------xx----------------------------x_

I stopped playing guitar and stared at Mitchie, who looked completely spaced out.

"Mitch, are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er.. yeah, why?"

"You just seem almost.. away with the fairies."

"I don't believe in fairies." She shrugged, her cheeks blushing a little pink.

"You know... I think this sleepover is gonna be really weird if you're half-asleep.. so I'm gonna go get us some sugar!" I jumped up and hurried downstairs.

What on earth was with her today? She was fine on the phone when I called.. sure, a little annoyed, but she was okay.. and she was fine at school yesterday.

There was no point rehearsing or even having a sleepover if she was on another planet. Maybe there was a guy...

I grabbed some Ben and Jerrys and some popcorn and crept back up the stairs, stopping when I heard whispered voices.

"Did you tell her?" Shane whispered.

"Like I'm gonna tell her.. she's my best friend... she'll totally freak." Mitchie whispered back.

I crept into the shadows and watched the conversation which was happening in my bedroom doorway.

"Where is she anyway?" Shane looked around. I stood up against the wall, hiding.

"She went to get snacks.. apparently I'm half asleep."

"Wear you out, did I?" Shane smirked, making Mitchie roll her eyes. I gasped, quietly; they hadn't slept together.. had they? My stomach churned.

"Shane all you did was kiss me!"

"Oh my god!" I gasped, stepping out of the shadows. Mitchie and Shane's heads whipped round. Mitchie looked down nervously, and even Shane looked a little nervous.

"Erm.. how much of that did you hear?" Mitchie bit her lip.

"Why were you spying on us, freak!?" Shane hissed, making Mitchie hit his arm.

"YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!?"


	20. The Ultimate

_So here's an update, which Bethy will love me for..._

I gave blood on Friday. Sure it hurts a little, but it's nothing compared to the pain that those needing the blood go through!- My mum said that was very philosophical of me!

_I think you should donate if you can.. you'll save a life.. it certainly made me feel good!_

_**Been trying to upload this for a while but fanfic was down! sorry!**_

_---------xx----------------__**LUCY**__-------------------xx----------_

"Why were you spying on us, freak!?" Shane hissed, making Mitchie hit his arm.

"YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!?" I stood there, in shock, staring at the two of them.

Mitchie stepped away from Shane. "He kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" Shane replied, like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "You kissed each other!"

"Lu, I'm real sorry." Mitchie hung her head in shame. Part of me felt sick. The other part was worried.

"Mitch, you know what he's like."

"I'm standing right here!" Shane hissed.

"Piss off then!" I growled. Shane rolled his eyes and walked to his room, slamming the door closed.

"Lu, he said he'd changed.." Mitchie said as I walked over to her. She looked worried. "And something about him is just... irresistable."

"So I've heard." I sighed. "I know he seems to have changed, but he's a horny teenager."

Mitchie nodded. "I know. I'll be careful.. I'm sorry."

"You know I'm not mad 'cause you kissed my brother right?" I watched Mitchie nod before continuing. "It's just cos he's a dick and I thought you were smarter than that."

"I understand."

We sat at the table eating our lunch that day. Beth was bouncing up and down in her seat, making Mitchie, Megz and I laugh.

"Excited, much?" Megz giggled.

"It's my big date!" Beth told us for the hundreth time that day.

"We know." Mitchie laughed, sipping at her orange juice.

"Lu, are you sure you're okay with this?" Beth frowned, looking at me with a glint of hope in her eyes.

I smiled. "Yes it is.. he'll treat you well and you'll be great together."

_---------xx----------------__**BETH**__-------------------xx----------_

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I hurried around my bedroom, freaking out.

Nate was coming to pick me up in ten minutes and I was still running around my room in a purple bathrobe. No way.

My phone beeped.

_Good luck tonight. Nate's about to leave the house so hope you're dressed. Lu x_

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I ran over to my closet and pulled out my black skinny jeans and a blue checked shirt and waiscoat. This would be okay, right? Blue was Nate's favourite colour, afterall.

I put on my black leather boots and checked the mirror. That was fine.. a bit of rock and roll and quite casual at the same time.

I quickly put on a little eyeliner and mascara and ran my fingers through my curly hair. Perfect.

The doorbell rang so I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'll be home later!" I yelled, opening the door.

Nate stood on my doorstep, his face lighting up when he saw me.. and least I hoped that was why.

"Wow, you look great." He smiled.

"So do you." I smiled back, looking at his grey shirt and black skinny jeans with blue converses. Unlike Miley, I loved his casual look.

"So, shall we go?"

"Okay." I nodded, walking out of the house, closing the door behind me.

He opened the passenger door, closing it once I was comfy inside. Then he climbed into the otherside.

"And so it begins." He smiled, reversing out of my driveway.

I couldn't believe it... if someone had said a month ago, I would be going out on a date with Nate Gray I would have laughed and told them it was impossible. Boy, things sure had changed...

"Here we are." Nate said, pulling into a space in a parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked, getting out of the car, looking at the large building in front of me.

"Let's go inside." He took my hand and unlocked a door with a blacked out window. He opened it and let me pass him, closing the door behind us.

I stared at the long white corridor, which reminded me of a hospital hallway, except for the fact it had photographs in frames on the side. Some photos were from photoshoots, others were magazine cut outs. They were all of Nate and his brothers. Connect Three. I even spotted Lucy in one, standing and smiling proudly.

Nate led me down a corridor and into a large room which had a glass window across the middle. On our side, there was a panel laid out with various buttons and a microphone.

"Is this a recording studio?" I gasped.

"Yep, this is where we record all our hits." Nate nodded.

"Wow." I looked around. The other side of the glass had microphones, headphones and two guitars laid out.

"So, now do I get to hear your talent show song?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Is that why you brought me here?" I giggled.

"Sorta, but not entirely. Another surprise awaits.."

I walked to the other side of the glass and put on my headphones.

"You can hear me right?" Nate asked from the microphone on the opposite side of the glass.

I nodded and picked up a guitar. "Yes.. but you better not record this."

"I won't." He laughed.

"Okay." I smiled. "Well, here goes..."

I strummed on my guitar.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...."

Nate clapped. "Wow, that was amazing!"

I blushed, putting down the guitar. "Really?"

"Really."

I took off the headphones before joining Nate back on the other side of the glass.

He leant backwards, knocking a button.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken."_

I gasped. "You didn't!"

"_Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again."_

"Oh my god, you recorded me! Nate you said you wouldn't!" I pouted.

"But you were really really good!" He replied, he pulled out a CD. "It sounds amazing!"

"I'm gonna get you for this, Gray!" I ran towards him, and he sprinted off down the corridor, the CD in his hand.

He kept running before disappearing into a room at the end.

I reached it. "You are in so much-" I stopped and gasped. "Wow."

I looked at the candles lighting the room. Slow music was playing. Two candles lit up the table. Breadsticks were in the middle of the table. It was like a scene from lady and the tramp. Only more beautiful.

Nate smiled. "Still wanna kill me?"

I shook my head, sheepishly. "Never." I walked towards him. "Nate, you did all this for me?"

He nodded. "Yes, but in case you didn't realise, food is still missing. Take a seat."

I sat down and he poured some coca cola into my wine glass. Then he disappeared out of the room before returning five minutes later with two bowls of pasta. He placed one down in front of me before placing one in front of himself.

"This is perfect." I smiled, before tucking into my food.

Ten songs later, we had finished eating and were chatting away.

Nate looked at his watch. "As much as I hate to admit, it's getting late."

"Yeah, we'd better head out." I stood up. "Want help clearing up?"

"Advantages of being a rockstar are people do it for me." He smirked.

"Diva." I giggled as we walked towards his car.

We got into the car and he drove me home, before walking me up the path towards my door.

"I won't take you all the way." He said, stopping.

"Thanks for an amazing night." I smiled, as he leant towards me.

"Goodnight." His lips met mine halfway. My insides could've exploded as he kissed me gently, but passionately.

Then the sprinklers went off.

"Crap!" I shrieked as my clothes were soaked.

Nate laughed and gave me a peck on the lips. "See you soon."

"Night!" I sprinted towards the door, unlocking it before closing it again.

I watched Nate drive away before slumming down on the floor, breathless. Wow.

--------------------xx-------------------------------xx-------------------------

_Reviews!  
The ultimate- Lindsay Lohan_


	21. Important AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am really, really ****Sorry, ****if you got all excited for an update right then.**

**Updates are coming, don't worry.**

**I'm working on them.**

**I just have writers block, so if any of you lovely fans have ****some amazing ideas**** they would be really appreciated.**

**I currently have 3 camp rock stories going on, one of which will finish in about 5 chapters time, so it's hard to juggle.**

**So I am ****trying my best**** so bear with me!**

**Thank you,**

**Lucy/FallingDanger/Cupcake xx**

**P.S in the meantime..**

**search teambethandlucy on youtube and watch mine and beth's channel.**

**or follow me on twitter; fallingdanger**

**Follow me and I WILL FOLLOW YOU!**


	22. Breakout

_Update.. well it's been a while. And Bethy told me to jump to this.._

_  
This chapter is for her.. as she really does hate Miley Cyrus._

_School outfits: http:// www. polyvore. com/ school_time/ set?id=11517392_

_Clubbing outfits: http:// www. polyvore. com /let_party_start_lt/ set?id=11506847_

_-------------------------xx-------------------------------xx--------------------------------_

One week and five days later. We were piled into the black, blacked-out-window jeep; Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Beth, Megz, Jason and I were on our way to the video shoot, for Miley Stewart's new single, "Breakout."

She had called me and arranged it with us, telling us that our outfits had been specially assigned and we were able to keep them afterwards. She had also sent me over some lyrics and a script for what was happening during each part of the song.

Basically, we switched between a boring school lesson to a nightclub and then back to school (this time a more exciting lesson) before heading back to a nightclub again. It was going to be pretty simple to film; just us messing about with the guys and having a laugh.

"Today is going to be-"

"Awkward!" Nate and Beth chorused, interrupting Megz.

"You'll be fine. Just ignore her. It's her fault you're together anyway." I replied as we pulled into the studio carpark.

"You say it like it's bad.. I thought you were happy with it." Jason frowned.

I rolled my eyes as Shane turned off the engine. "I am Jase.. just... never mind."

Jason continued frowning as he jumped out of the jeep, closely followed by the rest of us.

"How y'all doing?" Miley grinned as we all walked into wardrobe. She hugged me and the other girls before hugging Shane, Jason, and finally, Nate; he patted her on the back, uncomfortably.

"Great!" I replied for all of us.

"It's going to be so fun!" Megz smiled.

"I know... this will be my most awesome music video ever!" Miley said.

"Miss Stewart, you're needed in make-up." A blonde woman smiled at the popstar.

"Guys, your costumes are over there with labels on them. Get ready and head to make-up and hair." Miley explained. "TTYL!" She disappeared after the blonde woman.

"This is soooo frickin' amazing!" Mitchie gasped, looking around the wardrobe.

"Dude, you're making us seem uncool." Beth giggled, but I knew she was in just as much shock.

"I was exactly the same last month." I told them all. "Don't worry about it, right guys?"

I turned around and noticed my brothers were disappearing towards the dressing rooms with their costumes.

"Well guys." I smiled. "Let's do this."

We all stepped out of our dressing rooms in unison.

I was wearing ripped-denim bermuda shorts with black converses and a pink badge-detail aeropostale top.

Megz was wearing a purple ribbed-henley-style aeropostale top with purple plaid shorts and black canvas pumps.

Mitchie wore a red, NYC- print top with skinny jeans and red converses.

Beth was wearing a pink and blue plaid shirt with skinny jeans and navy canvas lace-ups.

"Wow, we look like an aeropostale commerical." Beth gasped.

"With a bit of American Eagle." Mitchie added with a laugh.

"Well I think we look hot." Megz grinned as we headed over to make-up.

"We'll look even better when we're in our rock and roll disco-wear." I smiled.

"I'll take Miss Gray and Miss Torres in hair and then we can do a switch." A brunette woman told a red head, who nodded, obediantly. "Miss Gray? Miss Torres?"

"That's us." Mitchie and I chorused, following her.

We were sat in two swivel chairs next to each other. Immediately, two women began to curl my hair, and Mitchie's hair was straightened by a man and a woman.

"Honey, you have amazing hair." The guy told Mitchie, who blushed. I laughed. He was so camp that it was adorable!

"Er.. thanks." Mitchie laughed.

I yawned. "I can't believe it's 8am."

"Well, when we're rockstars, we'll just have to get used to it."

The red head looked at me in the mirror and smiled. "You're Shane, Nate and Jason's sister, right?"

"Erm.. yeah, but I kinda don't tell people." I shrugged.

"Secret's safe with us, doll." The man smiled. "So you two wanna be famous too? A Miley Stewart video is a pretty good place to start!"

"We want to be singers." Mitchie explained.

"Well surely your brothers could sort that?" A blonde woman asked.

"I want us to become singers the right way, and not just 'cause of who I'm related to." I explained.

"That's why we're starting with our school talent show." Mitchie continued. "There's gonna be talent scouts."

"Well good luck to you both." The brunette smiled. "And have a great day shooting. You can go to make-up now."

"Already!?" We gasped in unison. We both looked into the bulb-framed mirrors; Mitchie's hair was dead straight and mine was wildly curled.

"They're really expensive irons." The man told us. "They are designed to work fast."

My hair was sprayed with a little hairspray and then we headed off to make-up. Because we were meant to look drastically different for the other scene, very basic make-up was put on. Brown eyeshadow was brushed over our lids, a small amount of blusher on our cheeks and then a pale lipstick on our lips. They added a little waterproof masara and we were good to go.

Thankfully, the foundation covered up my bags, and a zit, very nicely.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Megz smiled as we joined them on set.

"So do you." I replied to them both.

"Where are Nate and the guys?" Beth asked, looking around.

"They're only in the disco scenes." Miley explained, walking over to join us.

She wore a pale green t-shirt under a purple sundress, with matching purple ballet pumps.

"Oh.. er.. okay." Beth half-smiled; she was clearly nervous being around Miley.

"Hello Girls." A man said, walking over and destroying the tension.

"Y'all, this is Mr Peters. He's the music video director." Miley introduced us to the man. "This is Lucy Gray, Mitchie, Beth and Megz."

I smiled. "Hi."

"Yes, I remember you from your brother's last music video. You're a fantastic actor!" Mr Peters praised me.

"Thanks." I was just having a good time. No acting required.

"Okay, girls. Just imagine you're at school in maths or English." He told us. "You're bored out of your mind and are waiting for the bell. When you hear the bell, you're going to jump up all excited and hurry into the corridor, dancing about excitedly as Miley lip-synchs."

We all nodded. Easy enough, right?

"_Every week's the same  
Stuck in school's so lame_"

The 'teacher' stood at the front of the class whilst the rest of us, sat facing her, were slumped on our desks, tapping our pencils. Miley, was lip-synching of course.

"_My parents say that I'm lazy  
Gettin' up at 8am's crazy  
Tired of bein' told what to do  
So unfair, so uncool"_

I doodled on the notepad that was in front of me and Mitchie, who was beside me, yawned.

"_The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Til I hear the bell ring  
'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)."_

The bell rung and we all jumped up, excited. The teacher frowned as we hurried into the corridor.

"_Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh) ."_

We all danced with the extras as we followed Miley down the corridor. She linked arms with me and we danced along.

"CUT!" Mr Peters yelled. "That was fantastic. Let's do some more takes."

After a few more takes, we were set to do the next verse.

"_Hangin' out's  
Just somethin' we like to do  
My friends and the mess we get into_."

We were all copying a teacher in dance class as she warmed up the class.

"_These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a book full of things we'll never use_

The day's too long  
And I'm holding on ."

We began to freestyle and the teacher jumped up and down trying to stop us doing our own thing.

"_Til I hear the bell ring  
'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna_)"

We grabbed each other's hands and ran out of the door.

"CUT!" Mr Peters yelled. "A few more takes and then lunch!"

"I am sooooo hungry!" I groaned as I picked up a plate and threw some food from the buffet table onto it.

Mitchie and I walked over to the bench where Beth, Megz and Miley were already sitting, with the guys.

Nate was sat opposite Beth, nervously, and obviously trying not to be couply with her.

"It's so good to eat!" Mitchie sighed, picking up a sandwich.

"Yeah, you really worked hard out there." Shane smiled at her, making me roll my eyes.

Mitchie ignored him and tucked into her food.

"Can you even call these sandwiches?" Beth asked, picking up a triangle of bread. "It's sooooo tiny!"

"Get used to it." Miley laughed.

"Huh?" We all looked at her, confused.

"Well guys, Mr Peters is really impressed. I think you'll be coming back soon."

Beth's eyes widened and she looked at Nate worried. Oh boy.. if only Miley knew...


	23. No one likes a diva

_Forget Drew, the tears on my guitar are the result of my heartless grandmother.. I wish my grandpa was still here._

_**So yeah, here's this chapter...**_

_**And as we speak, I'm describing to Bethy, what I'd do if I was Mitchie.. sorry it's no longer a disney film in my eyes.. it's worse than a PG. **_

_Clubbing outfits: http:// www. polyvore. com /let_party_start_lt/ set?id=11506847_

_(remove spaces)_

_-----------------------------------------xx------------------------------------xx-----------------------------------_

This time, I was in make-up with Beth. Miley and the guys were lucky as they had been given their own dressing rooms to be made-over in. I was that important.. yet...

"This is soo awkward!" Beth sighed. "What if she flips out and cuts me out of the video?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're half way through it.. besides, she has to keep her 'good girl' image as innocent as she can."

The make-up artists shot each other confused looks, before shrugging it off.

"You think it's gonna be okay?" Beth asked, looking hopeful.

I smiled. "Yes. And if it's not, then it's her problem. She shouldn't have messed things up with Nate."

"Okay. Let's do this." Beth went to stand up but was pushed back down by a make-up artist.

"Honey, we're not finished."

"Wow." Shane gawped at Mitchie as we walked onto the disco set; she was wearing ripped black skinny jeans with a white "I heart Paris" tee and black, studded ankle boots.

Mitchie winked at him and walked off, leaving him gawping.

"It's rude to gawp." I told Shane as I walked after her.

He pulled up his black skinny jeans and fiddled with his black waistcoat and white shirt, before heading over.

Mr Peters smiled. "Okay, folks, just party away and have fun. Feel free to mingle, but Miley, you have to lip-synch, doll."

"Sure thing." She smiled; she was now wearing a pink studded tutu dress with black converses.

Megz was wearing scattered stud hotpants and a black corset top with purple ankle boots. Beth was wearing silver leggings, black pumps and a blondie tunic. I was wearing a silver tunic, which had sequins on the shoulders, with lace leggings and black biker boots.

Nate wore a purple shirt with black tie and black skinnys, with his black converses and Jason was wearing a blue shirt with grey skinnys and blue converses.

"ACTION!" Mr Peters smiled.

Disco lights filled the set, like a real nightclub, only with cameras from every angle and one less wall.

I danced with Mitchie, who giggled as we started doing some 80s moves.

"Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts."

An extra came towards me, so I danced with him a bit, before pushing him away.

"We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again ."

Mitchie and I moved towards Beth, Megz and the guys and danced with them for a bit. Shane was immediately at Mitchie's side.

"We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh)"

Miley moved back towards us as we started doing an air-guitar.

"Wish it would never end  
Spending time with my friends  
Oh with my friends."

She took my hand and we danced together as she lip-synched. Then she let go and we all gathered around her, dancing away.

"Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts."

She pulled Nate towards her and began dancing with him. I smiled at Beth, reassuringly and we continued to dance.

"We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh) ."

We all put our arms around each other and laughed as the beats of the music disappeared.

"CUT!" Mr Peters yelled, before smiling. "Wow, that was fantastic kids. It was so believable."

I smiled back at him. "We didn't really have to act there. We were just having a good time."

"Thank you Lucy." He smiled at me and nodded. "Nice to know you took after my favourite two brothers of yours."

"Hey!" Shane frowned, hurt.

"Can you blame him?" Mitchie sighed, folding her arms.

"Lucy, take my card." Mr Peters handed his over. "I know behind your pretty looks and amazing acting, you probably share the family voice. So if you ever feel like it's bursting to come out, contact me."

"Thank you." I nodded. "I will... but you know, you should really hear Mitchie's voice. It's a-mazing! And Beth's singing rocks too!"

Mitchie blushed. "No, it's not."

"Well maybe you could both come along together and give me a sample." He suggested.

"I have a better idea." A light bulb went off in my head. "What are you doing this time next Saturday?"

"Nothing, according to my schedule."

"Well, why don't you come to our school Talent show? Then you can hear Mitchie and I's duet.. and Beth's solo too."

"What time and where?"

"Wykoff High, 6pm start." I smiled.

"Sure thing. Well see you girls next Saturday. And well done for today." He disappeared off.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie and Beth chorused, jumping up and down, they both hugged me.

Then Beth turned to hug Nate, who laughed, nearly falling backwards.

"You girls want a coffee?" Shane asked, digging out his wallet.

"Yeah.. I'll get us some." Mitchie said, heading towards the door, but Shane stopped her.

"I'll get some, don't worry."

I stared at him in confusion. "Okay..."

Shane turned to Nate and Jason. "I don't have enough hands to carry seven cups! Help would be nice!"

Nate and Jason groaned and walked after him, disappearing out the door.

"You and Nate are soooo cute!" Megz chimed, her smile wide.

"Yeah he's so happy." I smiled.

"What!?" Miley stood in the doorway, staring at us in shock. "What did y'all just say!?"

"Er.. nothing." I replied, quickly.

"Nate is dating Bethany?"

"Er.. yeah.." Megz replied, nervously.

"Oh my god! But he's mine! We're perfect together!" Miley shrieked, stomping towards Beth.

"Hey, you messed up. It's not my problem." Beth replied, looking angry.

"You stole him!"

"No, he was never yours in the first place!"

Miley slapped Beth across the face.

"Oh no you didn't!" Beth hissed, pushing Miley backwards.

Nate stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. "Er.. girls..."

"She pushed me!" Miley gasped. "Aren't you gonna do something, Natey?"

"No, because, she's my girlfriend.. and you slapped her."

"I can't believe this!" Miley shrieked, before storming out of the room.

I smirked. What a diva! "Oh...I can."


	24. Kiss on

_Update time.._

_and my ex wants me back... nah thanks, you accused me of cheating or running away with a jonas brother.. if only..._

_------------------------xx------------------_**LUCY**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

"Oh my god!" I gasped, picking up the newest copy of Teen Now magazine.

"What?" Mitchie ran over before bursting into a giggle fit. "Miley is so screwed."

She sure was; a picture of her slapping Bethany on the front cover.

"I'll take this please." I smiled at the shop owner.

He scanned the magazine. "Two dollars please."

I handed over the money, grabbed the magazine and hurried the rest of the way to school.

"Oh my word." Beth gasped when I handed her the magazine. "This is so humiliating."

Tess and her clones walked past. "Slapped by a star, Beth.. wow, I'm not the only one that hates your guts."

"Shut up." I hissed. "Miley would've killed you, probably."

"Yeah, right. We'd be BFFs."

"The only reason she slapped me is 'cause I'm dating her crush." Beth announced proudly.

Tess' head whipped round. "Who?"

"Like I would tell you that." She smiled, wickedly. "Only my FRIENDS know."

"And an enemy." Tess hissed.

"Well like she said, it's none of your business!" Megz laughed. "So go find someone else to gossip about!"

Tess huffed and walked off, flicking her blonde hair.

_------------------------xx------------------_**JASON**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

My hands were shaking. My feet were shaking. Stuff that, my whole body was shaking!

I was standing in the candle-lit living room of mine and Danielle's new apartment and in just five minutes, she would be home from work.

I finished scattering a few more rose petals and sighed. Lucy had told me this would work. Was it romantic enough? Did my little sister really know what she was talking about?

I heard the familiar car door close outside. She was early.

I ran my hand through my curly hair and took a deep breath. This was it. The rest of my life depended on this moment.

The key turned in the lock and my heart began to race. _Please say yes._

My girlfriend stood in the doorway, her shocked face turning into a wide smile. "Jason, what's all this?"

She twirled one of her dark curls around her finger, nervously.

I took a deep breath and recited the speech I had planned. "Danielle, from the moment I met you, there's been this spark. I know it sounds really cliche, but there was something about you. I don't believe in love at first sight, but there was always something there... and I fell in love with you.

You're beautiful, smart, funny and there's nothing about you I would ever change. You're the girl I know I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She gasped, tears in her eyes. "Oh my."

"Danielle, will you marry me?" I got down on one knee and held out the velvet box.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed about a hundred times, rushing over to me.

I smiled. I was officially the luckiest guy in the world. I slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately.

"Jason, I love you so much." She cried.

I kissed her nose. "I love you too."

_------------------------xx------------------_**LUCY**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

At lunchtime, my phone began to ring.

I picked it up, quickly, putting down my forkful of salad. "Hello?"

"It's Jason."

"Oh, hey, have you proposed yet?"

"Yes." My brother sounded happy, so I knew what was coming. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed. The students in the cafeteria turned to face me, looking confused. "I can't believe my big brother is getting married! This is fantastic! I get to be bridesmaid right?"

Beth, Mitchie and Megz all "awwww"ed.

"How about maid of honor?" Danielle said from the other end of the line.

"Maid of honor!? Seriously!?"

"Well you are gonna be my sister, though you've practically been one for three years now." She laughed.

"I am so happy for you guys!" I grinned. "But, I'm getting weird looks from screaming and the bell is about to go."

"Have a nice day." Danielle replied.

"We'll all go out for dinner later." Jason added.

"Okay guys.. congrats.. see you later." I hung up the phone and turned to my friend. "Jason and Danielle are engaged and guess who's their maid of honor?!"

_------------------------xx------------------_**MITCHIE**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

We'd all been invited out for the "congratulations" party that night and it had been amazing. Danielle and Jason were officially the cutest couple ever.

I couldn't help but notice my irregular heart beat when Shane looked my way, though. It was abnormal.

And now, two days later, I was spending the day at the Gray's household to prepare for the talent show the following weekend.

Lucy and her mom were late back to the house, so once again, I had let myself in using the spare key.

The music blasting out of Shane's room told me I wasn't alone. And that a naked girl was probably with him.

I walked towards the bathroom, only to see Shane walk out in his boxers.

"Oh my-"

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, shielding his chest.

Oh my god.. his chest.. was a dream.. and those biceps.. Mitchie, stop drooling. Now.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for Lucy." I apologised, trying not to stutter.

"It's okay.. you just scared me." He replied.

"Okay... who takes a shower at one in the afternoon?"

"Someone who's just woken up?"

"Are you sure you don't have a girl in there?" I nodded towards his bedroom.

He frowned. "Mitch, I told you, you're the only girl for me."

"I've heard that before." I muttered.

Shane looked hurt. "I'm not a liar...it's been four weeks since I had a girl over."

"Really?" I asked as he walked over to me. I was the reason Shane Gray hadn't been sleeping around? Oh my god.

"I'm alcohol-free, drug-free, sex-free." He whispered, his face inches away from mine.

My heart raced. Why did he have this effect on me? It was just insane. It was wrong.

It was so right...

I leant towards him, kissing him passionately. He kissed me back, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow; well they might not be!

Shane's hands slid down my back, towards my butt. I laughed and pulled away.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this slowly." I mummured against his lips, making him groan. "No rushing into things."

"Okay." He replied. "But only 'cause I like you."

_------------------------xx------------------_**NATE**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

The music in my room made the floor vibrate slowly. Everyone always assumed the loud rock music was Shane's but not always.

I had Beth over and we were currently making out on my bed, though Shane had only just woken up, so he had no idea.. and how on earth did he sleep through the music?!

Beth rolled on top of me, kissing me passionately. I laughed as her lips pulled away from mine and she began to play with my curls, twirling them around her fingers.

"I do love your hair." She smiled.

"Makes somebody. Sometimes I wonder if I should steal Shane's straighteners."

She shook her head. "No way, I love your curls! They're just so Nate Gray."

"That's my name." I smirked.

"I meant they're part of your signature.. like Shane's dead-straight hair. Plus, they make you look angelic, and you could probably get away with anything!"

"Like trying to explain to the press why Miley slapped you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, press conference. Why did whoever took that picture have to send in what we were saying?"

"Because it gets them extra cash and extra gossip." He frowned.

"I'm sorry you have to explain all this because of me."

"It's not your fault, she started it. Don't worry about it, but will you do me one thing?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Will you come with me? I want to announce that we're together."

"Really?" She looked kind of surprised.

"Beth... I really really like you. In fact. I'm falling in love with you." I searched her eyes, that continued to look surprised. Crap, did I say that too soon?

She smiled. "Nate, I love you too." She gave me a peck on the lips. "And I will go with you to the conference."

She leant forwards and kissed me again, so we continued our make-out session as the music changed to Elvis Costello.

_------------------------xx------------------_**LUCY**_--------------------------xx-------------------------_

When I got home, Mitchie was sitting on my bed, holding her guitar.

"I hate traffic!" I groaned, walking in. "I'm sorry, Mitch."

"It's fine." She replied. "Though I need to tell you something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Look Lu, I really like Shane..."

"You do?"

"Yes, and me and him.. we're gonna give things a go, if that's fine with you."

"It's fine.. it's your choice, I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't."

"But if he does, I will hurt him. Deal?"

She giggled and shook my hand. "Deal."


	25. Back Around

_Okay well I am gonna just get on with this story. After this chapter there is one left, so...._

_So yeah. Review. And read my new stories including my JONAS one._

_---------------------------------xx---------------_**LUCY**_-------------------xx------------------------------------_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I gasped, pacing back and forth backstage of the talent show.

"Lu, breathe, we can do this." Mitchie smiled. "It'll be a breeze."

"But.. the label... are coming." I said between deep breaths.

"You girls are gonna be great." Beth smiled.

"As are you." Megz said to Beth, handing her the guitar.

"You ready?" I smiled at Beth.

Her eyes widened at the number of people in the audience.

"You'll rock." Mitchie patted Beth on the back. "Besides, the boys are here."

I laughed, looking at my brothers in the audience. They sat at the back of the theatre, in baseball caps and sunglasses.

"Break a leg." I whispered to Beth as she walked onto the stage.

"Hey, I'm Bethany Headworth and I'm gonna sing y'all an original."

She placed her guitar strap over her shoulder and began to play.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

[Guitar Playing]

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...."

_---------------------------------xx---------------_**SHANE**_-------------------xx------------------------------------__  
_

Nate smiled at his girlfriend, proudly as she took a bow as the audience applauded.

"WOOO!" Jason cheered, standing up.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his seat. "Sit the hell down or our cover is blown!"

Lucy and Mitchie walked onto the stage with their guitars. My sister bit her lip, nervously.

She had been right from the beginning. I had been a jerk. I wish I had listened to her.

If I had done, things would never have changed. We'd still be best friends. I sighed.

"So, I'm Mitchie and this is Lucy." Mitchie smiled in my direction.

"And together, we're Two Worlds." Lucy added.

"And we're gonna sing you our new song, 'two worlds collide.'"

They began to play their guitars.

**(AN: **_Lucy_**, **Mitchie, **Both)**

"She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**  
La da-da da-da!

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play_

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**

_She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart_  
**I can survive with you by my side**

We're gonna be alright  
_(We're gonna be alright)  
_This is what happens when two worlds collide

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!**

You had your dreams, I had mine  
_(You had your dreams, I had mine)_  
You had your fears, I was fine  
**It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide.**"

The audience cheered at the guys from our label nodded and whispered to each other.

_---------------------------------xx---------------_**LUCY**_-------------------xx------------------------------------_

I hugged Mitchie before we headed offstage.

"You did it! I did it! We did it!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Nice one, girls." Tess smirked, walking past.

I frowned at her. "What is she up to?"

"If only we knew." Beth sighed.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna come back around." Mitchie sighed.

"And now it is time to announce the winner of our talent show." The principle said from on the stage. "Could we please welcome back all of our contestants."

Beth and Mitchie took my hands in theirs and we walked onto the stage, squeezing hands for comfort.

The boys gave us a thumbs up from the back of the theatre, which made us all laugh. Then Shane smiled at me. Maybe he had changed...

"And the winner is..."

"Before the winner is announced, sir." Tess interrupted the principle. "I have something very important to say."

"Okay, Miss Tyler." He handed her the microphone.

All of the contestants looked at each other, confused.

"There's a liar with us. She's been hiding a deep dark secret from us."

Shit. Beth and Mitchie squeezed my hands for support. I felt my pulse race and Tyler and Megz looked at us, nervously.

"Lucy are you going to tell them or am I?" Tess smirked, walking towards me.

"Tell us what?" Katie from my Biology class looked confused.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning a hole in me.

"Tess." Mitchie warned her.

But Tess continued. "It all adds up Lucy. Your friends with signed cds, the merchandise that's out before the release date, the voice, the brunette curly hair and the eyes, the fact you never invite people round your house, the backstage passes, the parties. It's not just a coincidence your last name is Gray, now is it?"

Everyone gasped.

I bit my lip, tears filling my eyes. "No."

"You see, it's unfair that's she's in this competition when she probably has a record deal, considering she's the fourth member of Connect Three!" Tess smiled as a tear escaped from my eyes and everyone began looking around for my brothers.

Shane, Jason and Nate, stood up, startled, and hurried towards the door, disappearing out of the building.

"Is it true, Lucy?" Katie asked.

I sighed and nodded. "_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about the life where you're the shining star."_

Tess laughed. "Now really isn't the time to be singing."

"Fine." I shrugged. "But you all need to know why I hid this. You may think having famous brothers is really cool, but it's not. Sure, I love them, but there are a lot of negatives. People use you for the parties, the free gifts and just to try and hang out with my brothers. You get harassed by paparazzi and your life just loses privateness. I did it to be a normal teenager just like the rest of you. That's why I never revealed my identity. And if you hate me and don't understand, then that's your problem. I am what I am, I can't help myself and if you don't like it then annoy someone else."

My friends cheered, and gradually, the audience and my fellow students also began to applaud.

I smiled. "Well from now on, my cover is blown, but you know what? I don't care. I know who my real friends are and whatever happens, I know them and my brothers will be there by my side."

My dad winked at me from the audience and my mum smiled proudly. Tess glared, realising her plan had blown up in her face.

"Er... thank you Lucy." The principle took back the microphone. "Well, the winner of the talent show is... Bethany Headworth!"

"EEEP!" Beth squealed, as Mitchie and I hugged her.

"You won! Go get your trophy!" Mitchie laughed.

Beth hurried over and took it, smiling proudly.

We all headed backstage to our dressing room, surprised to find my brothers sitting there, waiting for us.

"Well done Beth. I knew you could do it." Nate smiled.

"So did we." I hugged her again.

"I'm proud of you too, Lu. You handled the situation really well out there."

"Yeah, it's nice my little sis isn't hiding anymore." Shane smiled at me.

I smiled back, walking over to hug him. "And I'm glad my big brother is back.

Jason laughed. "GROUP HUG!"

---------------------------------xx--------------------------------------------------xx------------------------------------------

The Ultimate- Lindsay Lohan

Two Worlds collide- Demi Lovato

Reviews!

And final chapter will be up shortly.


	26. Lucy Gray

_Well this is it. The FINAL chapter._

_So guys, here you go. And try not to cry...._

_One last review please?_

_And check out my other CAMP ROCK and JONAS stories._

_------------------------------xx----------------------_**LUCY**-----------------------xx-----------------------------------------

_Three months later...._

I walked down the aisle in a beautiful pale blue dress. My brothers stood at the other end, smiling proudly.

Though, Jason's eyes were teary.

I reached the end of the aisle and turned round to watch my sister-in-law walk down the aisle in a beautiful white, flowing dress.

Her eyes were also filled with tears as I kissed her on the cheek and she walked to join Jason and the alter.

Everything had changed so much over the past three months.

Miley had been on cover after cover of magazines for slapping Beth, and although the whole thing was exaggerated, we didn't care. In fact, her manager had actually yelled at her quite a bit.

Beth now had a record deal and was working on a duet with Nate.

Mitchie and I released "two worlds collide" two weeks ago, and it was currently number three in the charts, thanks to a lot of publicity from my brothers of course!

Connect 3 were just about to head off on a world tour, once Jason returned from his honeymoon. Of course, we were taking Danielle with us, Beth was coming as a special appearance for her duet with Nate, Mitchie and I were one of the opening acts, along with Tyler.

Though, we were dragging Megz along, which did mean seperating her from Jacob, but after giving him tickets for a few shows whilst he filmed a new movie, she did agree.

A fantastic year lay ahead for us.

No drama, just laughs, love and music. And our on-tour tutor of course. Ugh.

"You may kiss the bride." The vicar smiled.

Jason and Danielle kissed and we all cheered, throwing confetti over them.

"My hair!" Shane groaned.

My mom was crying with joy and I was just waiting for dad to break down into tears. Everything was back to normal again.

**(AN: **Mitchie, _Lucy, __**Both)**_

"She never thought that she would  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's lost all meaning  
Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more

_Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear_

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you  
**  
_Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them_

Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear  
  
**Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you  
**  
Why should I measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh I won't let this fly by  
_Hey look over here I just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see_

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you  
**  
_You'll find yourself in you_  
**You'll find yourself in you**."

Mitchie and I giggled as everyone applauded.

Me, Mitchie, Beth and Megz walked towards the beach, sitting on the sand in our jeans and sparkly tops.

"I really think I'm warming to this place." I smiled, watching the waves crash against the sand.

"But, we're leaving for a world tour in like three weeks!" Megz giggled.

I sighed. "I know, but this is where I'm always going to call home. This is where I found my friends and my true self."

"Cheesey!" Mitchie smirked.

I laughed. "Yeah, but it's true. No more lies from now on, wherever we go, whatever happens."

"So, where do you see yourself this time next year?" Beth asked.

I thought about that for a moment. Then I realised it was something I didn't need to put much thought into.

"I see myself with my three best friends in whole wide world." The girls giggled at my response. "And my three favourite brothers. I see myself doing the one thing I love. Playing mine and Mitchie's music to my fans at sold-out concerts, proving every Tess Tyler that anything is possible. And you know what? I would have got there all by myself. And not because I am the fourth member of Connect 3.... no. It will be because I am Lucy Gray."

Beth giggled. "And, Lucy Gray, you are the ultimate!"

-----------------------------------xx------------------------------------xx-----------------------------------------

_Oh it's over._

_But read my other stories?_

_And one last review._

_Find yourself in you- Everlife_


End file.
